where the maple leafs are
by Ocha Hagar
Summary: Hetalia self insert what if I started to write an insert about Hetalia only to find it happening? Would I dare stop writing? Is this all in my head? And just how is this story going to screw up? Because all the other Hetalia inserts I've read have screwed up in one way or another...
1. Chapter 1

Where the roses fall

The making of a decision

Once upon a time…. Just kidding!

England's pov

"That's it!" I yelled "this meeting is a complete waste of time! We all know that this won't change the war that's coming! Fact is the only thing I can think of to fix this is using dark magic"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" yelled America

"Vhat would you do exactly? Asked Germany

After a moment's thought England replied "I would beg the magic to bring me someone who could stop the war"

"That would work?" asked china

"Yes I believe so" said England

"Do it. Ve vill meet again tomorrow?"

"No! If I did it by myself I could be die we are talking about taking someone from another dimension at least, let alone another time."

"What would we have to do and how many do you need?" asked japan quietly

"I would need seven people. It's a strong number for magic…and really all you would need to do is stand there and let the magic take some of your energy. That's why I can't do it alone it would take all of my energy."

"Vhen are ve doing this?" asked Germany

"The new moon is tomorrow… that would be the best time…midnight" said England in deep thought.

"I should warn the person so they can pack and say goodbye… I'll do that when we leave."

"Doitsu, lets go get some-a pasta yeah?"

"Ja, this meeting is dismissed and lets all agree to a treaty until tomorrow"

"Agreed"

"Ja"

"Of course"

England pov

England basement

England was chanting in Latin in front of a white circle with candles all around. What he said translated to this.

_What's right must be done,_

_Magic I call on the to warn,_

_The person who is the one._

_The person will be brought_

_On the next full moon._

He chanted this in Latin for a full 20 minutes before he felt the magic start to swirl around him and then left all at once.

"Well it's past midnight and I'm staying up late tomorrow too." He whispered to himself

Sam's pov

I was up late about 12:30. I was alone writing a story about Hetalia. I had wanted to write this story since I watched Hetalia for the first time. My idea was "What if I was sent back in time to ww2 to stop the fighting." I was just getting into the chapter about me feeling the warning from England when a strange sensation ran over my skin. I was suddenly feeling very jittery and a small voice In the back of my head whispered "_pack and say goodbye_…" wondering what was going on my knee bouncing annoyingly.

I stood up and started to pack grabbing my laptop bag I removed my college homework and grabbed my nicest of clothes. I put my laptop, phone, ocarinas and chargers in. next I grabbed all of my Hetalia books. I grabbed my sketchbook and then ran upstairs to grab Canada (my maple sapling) I throw my toothbrush and brush in my girly bag. I grab my fathers handgun and the stack of bullets (a semi automatic) and my med bag put it in too I ran back downstairs threw my girly bag in my computer bag and put Canada by it so I could grab it before I go.

"Before I go?" I questioned myself. "Where am I going? Is my story coming true?" I asked myself "it seemed like it was I mean just as soon as I write about what would happen it happens? What are the chances?"

"I wonder how much time I have." I stated aloud hoping the voice would answer

When that didn't work. Common sense told me that it was following my story "on the next full moon…" I said

Well I have all night to write so I should do that so that I'm not behind when they summon me…

"Zis meeting has started ve are here to find out vho will be of the seven to do the black magic with England does anyone vol-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" yell America "as the hero I have to be one of the summoner's!"

"Ok four more then, I vould like to have as equal numbers of zis between axis and alliance as ve can does everyone agree?"

"if japan doesn't object we could be two." Stated china. Japan nodded his agreement.

"Ja two more zen."

A long pause passes by before Italy said "you want equal numbers right doesn't that mean I would have to do this too? I will welcome this person with some pasta veee~" Italy went into his own little world when he said pasta

"Ja, that means we need one more person to help with this. Either Russia or France."

"I will do it." France and Russia said at the same time in an anime fashion.

"Russia can do it." France said quickly for Russia purple aura was waving around threateningly.

Good it's eleven now England is there anything that needs to be done?"

"I just need to draw out the circle and light the candles it will take several minutes of chanting though so we should start soon… I need all of the tables and chairs removed…"

After everything was moved he pulled out his white chalk a vial of something that looked like blood and large compass.

"Is that blood England? Are you hurt?" asked china

"It had to be done and don't worry magic heals the wounds it makes"

The room was quiet as England crawled on the ground painstakingly making each circle and each line perfect. Then he set the vile of blood in front of him in his circle.

He lit the candles one for each person and then seven around the main circle.

"The person we are summoning is going to show up in this one. I want the alliance the left and the axis on the right. I want china and japan across of each other I want America and Germany across from each other. Now everyone stand in your circles. When I start to chant you will be unable to leave the circle. This is normal. You will feel a draining on your energy but with so many of us it will have no long lasting effect."

England started to chant. His words were deep and slow. He was forcing himself to say everything just right.

America could see the clock from where he was locked in place. It was almost half an hour before he started to feel the draining England had describe. He was starting to get tired (which was really weird for him) when a light started to shine under his view his eyes locked on the clock he couldn't see it clearly but he thought the light was shaped like a human.

It was 11:00 I was a little scared. I was all pack I had said good bye to my family though it was just in passing. The whole day was be nice to family day and I wrote letters to say good bye fully for when I left. I shared my story with my brother on Gmail so he would know what happened even if he didn't believe it. I considered framing my death but what if it went wrong? No I could only hope that my phone would work. I put on my backpack put my shoes on grabbed Canada and waited. I waited for the last five minutes knowing the being still for this would help me in the long run. It was 12 o'clock. My heart is pounding so hard. My eyes are turned to the floor. A light slowly forms in front of me. I look up. The light is almost hypnotic swirling and moving closer to me my heart is no longer racing and my breath is slow and calm. the light slowly surrounds me it's so warm… it felt like hours later when I woke up again. I was standing but I couldn't move England was chanting. His chanting was echoing in my head and as his words came to an end I fell to my knees breathing hard. I checked my stuff with heavy hands. Bag check Canada check. I set Canada down because the darkness was creeping up in my vision. The last thing I remembered was seeing England's feet walking towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up

When I woke up again I was in a king sized bed with white covers. I seemed to be in a guest room. As I got up I got dizzy and my vision blackened for several seconds. I left the room and found myself in the longest hallway a house has ever had. I stood there for a full minute wondering how to find my way around…I thought about how other Fanfiction's have done this… most try to do it on their own and get horribly lost, some have someone waiting. The smart ones scream as loud as they can.

"AMERICA! I'M AWAKE AND I NEED A HERO TO SAVE ME FROM THE LONG ASS HALLWAY!"

"COMING!"

America came around the corner to my right.

"Glad I yelled I would have gone left" I said

"He-he you would have been so lost the offices are that way… how did you know you was in my house?"

"I figured you guys went threw my stuff so you would know who I wanted to live with…"

"Yeah dude, sorry about that."

A silence stretched before my fangirling kicked in

"OMG! You're America! Holy shiz!"

"Yeah…" he looked at me like I was crazy as i jump up and down my arms waving quickly back and forth.

"Ok my list of shiz to do." I walked back into the guest room and grabbed my drawing book and flipped to my list.

"Ok… what year is it?"

"november 1st 1941? Why?"

"1941? Isn't china and japan fighting right now?"

"That's right I've been trying to get china to join my alliance."

"Ok let me explain… you see the year I'm from… is 2014."

"2014?! But that's like what! 70 years in the future! That's so cool dude! So what happens do I win the war or what?"

"I'm not telling, you see, I'm going to make it so there is no war so you don't need to know who wins."

He watched me thoughtfully "then what are you willing to tell me?"

"Nothing right now at the next world meeting I'm going to make a proposal to protect all of the countries from disasters that will happen if they stop fighting." I was also thinking about killing the asshole who started this but we will get there.

"Disasters?"

"You know like tidal waves, tornados, diseases, terrorist attacks… that sort of thing." I was suddenly struck with fear for the people in 9-11 I was sure I would tell America whether or not this worked.

"That rocks dude!" he was excited for not only was the scary war going to end but he would be protected from the unknown of the world.

"When is the next meeting?"

"We all agreed to meet after you woke up. I should call the guys…"

"Led me to the kitchen as you do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**hello loves! its me Ocha! well ive stopped myself from making writers notes on the first two chapters... mostly cuz I had nothing to say. Anyway, I would like to say just how excited it makes me, that people are reading my story! and from so many countries! even countries that don't normally speak English! (like Sweden and Italy!) you would not believe how much I fangirled over the fact that two of my readers are from Canada! :D I plan on posting a new chapter every day for my lovely readers! this is a promise (mostly because I had already wrote the whole story and only have to make small changes and proofread it) thanks everyone! (btw I already know that my main character is very mary sue at the time I didn't care... but now ive started to rewrite it so she doesn't have the story to guide her and ill start to post that story when im done posting this one) **

The first meeting

After I eat some scrambled eggs we left to go to the meeting which was only five minutes away.

This is how I found myself in front of the other Countries. I knew what I was going to say and how it would play out because I had written it before we even got here.

"Alright let's start with your questions."

"Vhere do you come from?" asked Germany.

"America in a world where you don't exist in real life. You see my world doesn't have personifications of their countries."

"In real rife?" repeated Japan

"You're one of Japan's anime. That's how I know who you are. I'm a _big_ fan!"

"A fan? Ohnononon!"

"Shut it pedobear!" France went to his emo corner.

England sniggered and america flat out laughed

"I told you the hero always gets the girl!" said America

"Yuck! That would be like dating my dad! You're my country America! ... Where is my maple tree?"

"Maple!" said Canada holding out my Canada

"Yay! Canada took care of my Canada! I named him after you!"

"Wait you know my name?" asked Canada

"Who are you talking to Sam?" asked America at the same time as Canada

I asked for a sec with my finger turned to America and stated a little angry

"Your brother Canada, asshole, now I'm half deaf so when people talk over others I can't tell heads or tails of it! so shut up for a sec! " waving my hand at my right ear angrily.

"Yes Canada I remember you! You're my favorite! Take me out on a date? Please!"

"Ummm, maple! ….ok" He said very quietly. I smiled happily watching his face blush bouncing on my heels in happiness

"How did you know my name was Sam?" I randomly ask

"It's stitched on your backpack dude I swear that's as far as I looked."

"Thank you, I guess"…I pull out my laptop and america whistles

"What is this a super computer?"

"Super computer? No that's a laptop they start to come out in 2000's or so. You guys have computers right? Yours are big though right? Like fill up a whole room big?"

"That's right." Said England

"Yeah you had a computer during the war, 1943 or something right? It was called… col… something…" I thought aloud trying to remember back to my history class.

"Ve should get back on track." Said Germany

"Right! I propose that this war ends before it gets any worse. I will be the compromiser and when I say something is fair its fair ok? We need this to stop before it really begins!"

"How long does this war last?" asked England.

"Exactly 6 years and one day" the room went silent at this. "Do you have any idea how many lives can be lost in 6 years? Any idea at all? 60 million over 2.3% of the world's total population. That's not even including the disease and hunger deaths or all the Jews that died in the concentration camps" at this point I'm standing and leaning my hands on the desk in a very Germany kind of way.

I pull out my laptop to see if I had internet. I did! I pulled up pictures from the concentration camps, and shoved the laptop in front of Germany three people down.

His eyes widened staring at the pictures google came up with. His eyes were locked on a group of naked men. Their naked bodies so starved that their manhood's weren't visible.

"You have to stop this Germany" I let this sink in for a minute. "I know the future! I know what will happen to each and every one of you… if you work towards this goal I will warn you of disasters. Like say, America's 9-11, Japan's power plant. England's Princess Kate. And so on and so forth." I hadn't given real warning so far America, japan and England wouldn't understand. Well maybe England and japan would jump to conclusions but they didn't KNOW.

The three of them looked terrified. I turned back to Germany who was scrolling down the page looking at other pictures. I gently closed my laptop.

"Germany can you tell me what your earliest memory is of?"

He blinked at me for several seconds "I remember vaking up alone in a big crater. Prussia found me and helped me get strong. Vhy?"

"So you don't remember how you started out?"

"No Prussia zaid I got too close to a bomb."

**"ze awesome Prussia saved his life!"**

"Italy, don't you think it weird that one blonde disappears from your life and then another appears later? Same hair style and everything?"

"Ve~ I did a-wonder when I first saw him. Why do you think I stuck so-a close to him in the beginning?"

"Good! I was hoping you weren't that obvious." Germany head was flipping back and forth watching us talk about him. I pulled out my sketchbook flip to a picture of holy roman and Italy painting together.

Italy's eyes widen and tear up.

From the angle you can't see what they were drawing so I ask

"Germany what was Italy drawing do you remember?"

"A-animal?"

"Poor little Holy Rome I'm sure he's embarrassed, Italy did you know he thought you were a girl back when you both were kids?" I had been watching Germany so I saw him blush lightly

"Look! His blushing! Lolz"

"Lolz?" asked America

"As people got more technical with phones and computers and everything abbreviations came about to save everyone time lol stands for laughing out loud… Alright let's get back to business. I would like for us to all agree to stop fighting as much as possible. For an extended period of time. There will be punishment if you agree and then backstab me ok? I understand Germany that you can't stop yet and I understand that everyone else can't roll over to Germany but everyone else stop fighting each other."

"The hero agrees!"

"I agree"

"Of course"

"I want everyone to at least explain what happened here to your bosses. Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Don't tell your boss. Is this meeting over?"

"Ja, meetings over" he sighed tiredly

I walk over to Canada loop my arms around his and cuddle into his arm. Loving his blush I whisper in his ear

"Let's go to a coffee shop?" and out the door we went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is a line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea at a coffee shop

"Why did you get tea at a coffee shop?" Canada said

"I've been spoiled with extremely good coffee. My parents have a coffee roasting company, so anything less tastes like crap. And plus I like tea. What about you and your Americano?"

"It's a very popular drank in Canada-" I reached over quickly and pulled up his right sleeve then moved over to his left finding both smooth I smiled widely happy that he was ok.

"Did you just do what I think you did?"

"A lot of your fanfiction are about self-harm, matt. I needed to know if we are to get serious"

"Fanfiction? _Self-harm?! _Maple!"

"Fanfiction basically? Its where the shows fan's write fiction about the show."

"And these people think I would do that?" he whispered so quietly I barely heard him

"Well matt you are treated badly. People have self-harmed for less so…until you're ready for me to check the rest of your body can we drop this?" his face turned bright red and he imitated a fish.

"I grabbed his polar bear and hugged him to my chest he asked "who?"

"My name is Sam."

"Don't feel bad matt, the fans also think that England has an eating disorder."

"What's your full name?" asked Canada latching on to a different topic

"Samantha MarieHager"

"Samantha… it's pretty"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is a line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My date with Canada has ended and I'm being walked home to America's house.

"Will we go on a date again?"

"I would like that" he was smiling

"K. it's your turn to ask me out though."

His smile got smaller and he looked very nervous.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll say yes."

His smile came back full force. Stopping at the door step, I lean over and steal my first kiss with Canada. He was beet red so I laugh.

"Goodbye, Canada." I say closing the door behind me.

"He treated you right, right dude?" I jumped and turned America was to the right of me watching Canada gape at the door through the window.

"Yes, he was very gentlemanly. It was funny to flirt with him and it was nice to make him happy. He's smiled more today than he has in two seasons and a movie all together."

"I can see that. he's smiling now."

"I wonder how long you'll remember him."

"Remember who?"

"I think there's a curse on Canada. Probably something like out of sight out of mind."

"Who's Canada?"

I walk away

"I wonder if England did it by accident… since England can't remember who Canada is either, he wouldn't remember what he did to forget Canada. I can see it now, in his depressed state he just wanted to forget you after you left so he created a curse and shot it at who he thought was you. Since Canada looks so much like you."

"But why doesn't it work on you?" America said looking upset

"Either because I care about him in a strongly romantic way or because I wasn't here then or because I'm human and not a country."

I was on my laptop now sitting at the kitchen table writing some more of the story.

"So what did you think about my speech at the meeting? Have you talked you your boss?"

"It was AWESOME DUDE! You were all like not today suckers! This war's not happening! I have talked to my boss."

"That would be… "I googled it." Roosevelt. From what I know about him, his for it right?"

"That's right"

"Can we go talk to England?"

"Yeah I guess why do you want to talk to him?"

"You'll find out, let's go. We can go out to eat, his choice ok?"

"His choice! But he'll never choose burgers!"

"Trust me." I said closing my laptop. "I have my reasons for this."

"Fine but only because you're my citizen."


	4. Chapter 4

**I knocked on England's door.**

**"****England's not going to hear that he barely comes to the door when I knock."**

**"****Just give him a min-"**

**"****Good day, Sam, I see you have America on a tight leash." He said smirking. America made a loud sound of protest.**

**"****Listen I need to ask some questions? Can we come in?"**

**He moves out of the way and asked "would you like some tea?"**

**"****Yes please!" if you can't tell I love tea...**

**America and I sit down on England's green grama couch waiting for the tea to be ready.**

**"****Why are we here again?"**

**"****To ask England about Canada."**

**"****Who's Canada?"**

**"****Exactly."**

**"****Here is the tea" said England as he set the tray down.**

**I make myself a glass smiling I said "Thank you this is wonderful."**

**He smiles back at me and then asks "So what can I do for you?"**

**"****I have some questions to ask and then I'd like to take you out to eat?"**

**His grimace did not go unnoticed.**

**"****Go on"**

**"****Is there a spell to make someone forgotten?"**

**He blinked stupidly at me then asked**

**"****Why do you ask?"**

**"****Oh I don't know maybe because Canada can't be remembered and you're the only one with magic in your group. Now is there a spell that makes someone forgotten?"**

**"****Yes."**

**"****Is there a way to fix it?"**

**"****Yes but it has to be done by someone who remembers the forgotten. Who's the guy again?"**

**"****Canada"**

**"****What do I have to do?"**

**"****He needs to be there, you need to bleed and cry for him. And then you both chant a small verse together."**

**"****That sounds easy?"**

**"****It is easy, you see, the hard part is finding someone who can remember the person."**

**"****Alright. Now are you ready to go out to eat?"**

**"****I guess."**

**"****Where do you want to eat Iggy?" asked America who was fed up with being ignored**

**"****Wait? You're going to let me choose?" he asked happily "you really do have him on a leash!"**

**"****Quit being mean England, America has been very nice this whole time."**

**"****Your right, your right."**

**We ended up at a restaurant called ****_Rules _****in London. It had burnt yellow walls with dark wood arches. It had paintings all around the room and in the corners there were glass cases with items in them with faces etched into the glass. From England's translations all of the dishes were meat so just asked for what England got. America complained about how long it was taking, until I whispered in his ear that this was a chance to hang out with England.**

**After small chat, laughing, and exploring the pictures and cases, our dinner came England and I got a duck dish with garlic and tomatoes America got a cheese pasta dish. I kept most of the conversation going. We were talking about how there were almost no differences in our worlds when England asked me bluntly**

**"****Do you want to go back?"**

**"****No… I'll miss my brother but other than him there was nothing to keep me there."**

**"****Really? No parents? No boy?"**

**"****I do have parents but I'm independent, and they have mike. My brother his six. And no boyfriend I always thought all the boys in my life were assholes really."**

**England look unhappy at the word independent and America was laughing loudly at me calling guys assholes.**

**"****So I can bring Canada over later?"**

**"****Who's Canada?"**

**"****The guy who was forgotten."**

**"****Oh yeah, bring him over tomorrow, at 12 I'll have everything ready. Oh and eat healthy Sam remember you have to bleed for him."**

**"****What will it be like for him after? Will everyone magically remember him again?"**

**"****No it will be like a whole new person has been introduced. Those who could remember him will recognize him though"**

**"****America can remember him most of the time France too if I remember right…**

**When dinner was over I was happy to see that England ate even more than me!**

**"****So how come you suck at cooking so badly?" I asked bluntly**

**"****I don't know I just throw everything together put the heat on and leave it… why? Wait how did you know my cooking sucked?"**

**"****Do you even use the stove?" I ignored his stupid question**

**"****Yes I use the stove what else would I cook on?!"**

**"****Some fanfictions write you using a big witch's cauldron."**

**"****Ahahahahahahahahahah" laughed America. England blushing beet red said "Now see here! Just because I use black magic doesn't mean I have a witch's cauldron to cook in."**

**"****That's not the worst of it. Some of your fans are really worried for you. Some say you cook your food like that on purpose because you have an eating disorder. Something about if it doesn't taste good you'll eat less."**

**"****You don't have an eating disorder right Iggy?" asked America with a scared face**

**"****No! I promise I eat three meal a day Al!"**

**"****I believe you. I was just double checking. I haven't seen anything that points to an eating disorder America. Of course they say the same thing about you America… one can be told they are fat so many times before they snap. England are you coming with us to Canada's house?"**

**"****Sure…"**

**After we finished eating we walk down the road when came to a small puddle. Judging from other fanfictions this was the ocean. I just jumped over the ocean lolz**

**It started to get colder as we walked. Canada's house was made of brick and maple wood surrounded by maple trees and snow, it looked very homely. Rather cold in my summer dress and black leggings, I race to the front door and knock.**

**"****Hullo?" asked Matt as he opened the door "Sam! Maple! You look so cold come in! come in!"**

**"****t-thanks" I said shivering. Matt's house was cheery. There was a big brick fireplace that made the whole room feel like a great big hug. I sat on one of his brown leather couches. Matt left into his kitchen. He came back with coffees for America and himself, and tea for England and me.**

**"****Matt? We have something we need to tell you… it not bad!" I said the last part quickly because he started to panic.**

**"****Matt? I asked England if there was a spell to stop people from remembering someone. I thank England did it on accident. You look so much like America. Can't you imagine? England angry and hurt decided if he couldn't have America not one could! So he found the spell decided to do it from behind and then wham! Cast it on the wrong brother…forgetting he had ever done it because of the spell."**

**"****There is a counter. We can get everything ready for tomorrow…" said England looking like he could cry.**

**"****They will never remember you from before, it will be like me introducing a whole new person…"**

**Matt's face was totally blank. His body perfectly still. I move over to the other couch on Canada's right because America was on his left. I rap my arms around his neck and hug him. It takes almost a whole minute before he can hug me back. I had watched England during this wait counting the seconds before he forgot us… 15 seconds on the dot. I move on to America who was still watching us his hand on Canada's back. America seemed to be able to fight off the curse for much longer. "I wonder if it's because his your brother that you remember him better."**

**"****Maybe, dude."**

**"****I'm sure you will remember him after we lift this curse the off Matt. You can remember him now. Even though the curse affects you, you still remember him most of the time." This seemed to have helped America as he smiled**

**Canada started to shake. "Matt? Are you ok?" a very hurried yes. I felt him rub his face in my shoulder. "It's ok to cry matt. You've been hurting for so long…I can't imagine what it would be like for everyone but your brother and bullies to forget you."**

**"****What do we need to do? How is this going to happen?"**

**"****England said I'm the hardest ingredient to find. The rest is-"**

**"****Ingredient! Sam. you're not dying for this! I'll stay this way forever just stay!" I had never heard matt yell before. And his words were like little happy pills to my system.**

**I give him a fan girl hug and squeal "I love you too Canada!"**


	5. Chapter 5

sorry guys Thursday rolled around and i had no energy i only went to work and slept the last four days lol well i know its late but ill be post all of the chapters i promised today! ill try to be better about it... im very wake now after sleeping almost 13 hours straight. hey guys i dont want to bug but ive gotten no reviews at all... and i just wanted to know what you guys thought of this story. i am rewriting it right now so your help would be awesome! gotta go profread the next chapter now bye!

"She's not going to die for you bro," said America "just bleed a little."

"Cry too, that's what England said. Shouldn't be too hard." I look over at England watching him so a second. He was drinking his cup looking off into space. His eyes were glazed over as though he was on drugs.

"I don't think it's good for the brain to have this curse effecting it…"

"Ha-ha! He looks stoned!" laughed America

Kuma walked past me, I swept him up on to my lap.

"Who?" he asks

My body runs cold. "I'm Sam remember?" the bear relaxes in my arms. I'm scared my thoughts running a mile a minute my two strongest fears being what if the curse has a side effect of fucking the brain up? With Kuma so close to Canada all the time he would be constantly under assault. How could I tell Canada? That he would get everyone else back but his favorite little bud would forever forget him? Could he deal with that?

"What's wrong?" Matt whispers in my ear. A strong shiver runs down my spine and I'm sure he knows because I'm still leaning on him.

"Nothing yet, I don't know for sure tell you later if it becomes a problem ok?"

"Sigh, ok"

Checking the time I said "England maybe you should go home so you can get the spell done for me?"

he shakes his head sharply and nods.

"Go on, I need you to get the spell ready for tomorrow please? I'll tell you one free thing about the future our little secret! Shhhhh!"

"Ok I'll do it." I shove him out the door so he doesn't get hit by the curse again

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"You'll still be my friend right?"

"You're fixing everything in my life. You're the first one to remember me since I was young. There's not a lot I wouldn't do for you."

"I would do almost anything for you too." I told him truthfully. I lean in, take his hand and asked a cutely as I could "Can we have a sleepover I want to hang out with you before I share you."

Red faced, he replies "If you want."

"America! Canada says we can have a sleepover! Go get some movies and popcorn ya?!"

"Movies? What do you mean go get movies?"

"What?"

"What do you mean go get movies? You can only see movies in the theater right?"

"Whoa! I'm sorry I forgot! Sorry I guess my heads still in the future! You could still get some popcorn and we can watch a show on my computer!"

"Awesome dude!"

After a quiet minute were we tried not to stare at each other I said "I've always been a fan ever since you were first introduced in the show."

"Really? When was I introduced?"

"During a meeting you were half invisible and all the other nations were screaming their heads off about pollution. And after, Cuba bullied you."

"And that made you a fan?" his face was confused and had a hint of anger

"No not that! It was your cuteness and sweetness that got me, and then later i read what others thought you would think! it was so funny! 'I could butt rape them and they wouldn't notice it.'"

His face turned beet red and I laughed loudly "how did you know!" he yelled…well yelled for him it was really a normal person's volume.

"That's just the way anime works dude…it will sometimes show what someone is thinking."

After several minutes of silence I set my empty tea cup down.

"Yep, I've been your fan ever since… though you didn't show up much in the show so I moved on fanfiction! It's awesome!"

"Can you explain fanfiction a little better?"

"It's like…people rewrite story's using the same people just changing the plot, sometimes they add someone. Like my story!"

"Your story?"

"Yeah…I was writing about England summoning me to the Hetalia world to save you guys from ww2 when I heard that voice telling me to pack and say goodbye. I wrote more last night to keep up. I fear what would happen if I stopped? Would the world around me pause until I wrote enough? Would I be sent back to my world? It's a little scary…" I said scratching my head.

"You don't want to go back?"

"No. I am happy here. I even get to talk to my brother!" and I had I found out the phone didn't work but my google docs did. So I made him a co-writer and we have been talking ever since.

"Brother? What's he like?"

"He's… really cleaver and well…it's hard to describe him without using words you don't understand."

"Just use the words and then explain what they mean eh?"

"I would have said his a Slytherin with O.C.D. ...the word Slytherin starts around the year 2000 in a British book called harry potter and the philosopher's stone. In the book there's this boy who has to go to a school for wizards called Hogwarts! In the school there are 4 houses Slytherin is one of them you see the houses are built around personality's so if someone is brave and honorable they go to Gryffindor if you are sly and ambitious you end up in Slytherin! I'm a total Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff are loyal and hardworking! O.c.d. is a medical condition when a person feels off balanced when they don't do things a certain way like, Michael, my brother when he draws all of his colors have to be in a certain order. He gets upset when the family doesn't seat in the right order at dinner. It will likely kick-in really badly after he turns eleven."

"How old is your brother?"

"Six, he was an oppsie." I said laughing "how do you feel about all of this?" I waved my hand around.

"Well… I'm scared. I've never had to deal with people before… I could just be invisible."

"But you're not alone… I'm here." We shared a smile

"HEY GUYS! I got the Popcorn and some candy too!" America said running in to the room at top speed. Dudes! How about a horror movie!"

"Hahahahaha! You're oh so funny I'm from the future you silly a horror film will be insanely scary for you!"

"What do you mean?" whispers Canada

"Oh Matt it just that well, horror movies only get worse over time. The way I understand it you guys don't even have blood in your horrors movies right now! The last horror movie I went too had guts and blood and screaming hot chicks in it!"

"Hot chicks?" asked America "Why would a chicken be hot?"

I stare blankly at him before I understood hitting myself over the head I said "Oh that right! It's just a saying, chick means women. You guys sure you want a horror we could watch Hetalia or maybe a comedy?"

"Hetalia?" asked America

"It's your show silly"

"Let's do that." Said Matt.

"Hetalia it is." I pulled up Netflix and started the first one.

The meeting came on as America talked I could hear Canada giggling.

"Do I really talk that fast?" asked America

"Yes." Stated Canada

Then the ep. Moved on to talk about Roman Empire. Then moved on to Germany during ww1.

"What did we just watch? That was so weird! And it only lasted five minutes!" yelled America

"Hetalia. Another?"

"Yeah"

I started the next one.

"Tomato box fairy?" America whispered he started to laugh loudly at Italy when he popped out of the box screaming about not shooting him. And then Canada started to laugh at Germany for thanking it was a trap.

"See what I mean Canada they show what Germany is thinking?

"Hahaha yeah" I started laughing when Germany hit Italy with his gun I laughed even harder when Italy drifted out of the cell. Our laughter quieted down when Germany came on making clocks.

"Its Japan!" yelled America

Canada started to laugh again when Japan put an orange on Italy's head.

"To be continued…maybe?" repeated America

"Yep and the next couple are of ww2 so I can't show you them. We can watch your movie though. It's funny and has aliens in it! But maybe we should wait for everyone to watch it! It could be a bonding experience." I said grinning I exit the show and look at other anime looking for one both would like.

"Let's see you might like soul eater, the host club or maybe full metal alchemist. Soul eater is about people being able to turn in to weapons. And the price to get to the next rank is eating souls. The host club is about this poor girl being thrown into a school for the rich. And full metal alchemist is about two kids who tried to get their mom back from the dead using alchemy. It back fires and one of the kids loses his whole body the other loses his arm and leg."

"Full metal!" yelled America

"Either full metal or soul eater."

"Ok full metal it is."

America and Canada watched in awe during the intro. I had already seen this so I watched their reaction instead. Canada reeled back when he saw the blood and missing limbs. But both America and Canada screamed like girls at the mom's appearance. I giggled at them. They both turned to look at me as the intro started.

"What the hell was that?!" yell America

"I told you horror movies only get worse! People get desensitized to shiz like that. I've seen worse."

"Worse?!" asked Canada

"Well yeah this show isn't even a horror movie!"

America started to laugh as Eric got made fun of for being short. They both got confused by all the names of the element in the human body and then became amazed by Al being just a suit of armor. They watched enraptured by the fight and as the show ended America yelled

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Yeah but it's almost ten so we should go to bed. Can you make pancakes in the morning Canada? England said I need to eat healthy tomorrow."

"Yeah you like pancakes?"

"Yeah but I've never had real maple syrup."

"Never!" Canada yelled like really yelled

"Nope America doesn't sell it really. We have this fake sugar thing that _says_ its maple syrup."

"America…" Canada said sadly with a big kicked puppy face America reeled back looking a little lost

"Don't blame him his people have a free market it's not like he can control it. And look on the bright side! This way my first time will be with you!" I said with a pervy grin it took a minute but slowly Canada's face turn bright red and he started to stutter and America started to laugh.

"N-n-n-noo, tha-ts no-t…"

I turn to America "see it's really fun to flirt with him!"

"Yeah ha-ha!

"Well. Good night peeps. Canada just come wake me up in the morning.

America had grabbed my stuff when he went to go get popcorn so I grabbed that and went to the room Canada set out for me. I set Canada in the window after watering him. Brushed my teeth and then changed in to my Canada shirt and my lumberjack sweats. I fell asleep after writing a new chapter about the spell tomorrow. I slept fitfully dreaming about failing the world and then the war being even worse than before. I dreamed that Canada was being tortured. He was lying on a table strapped down Germany was leaning over him with a gas mask in his hand. Germany had sweat running down his face and seemed to be trying to stop himself. Matt was screaming at me,

"My brothers dead because of you! It would have been fine it you hadn't come! How could you have failed me! I loved you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"


	6. Chapter 6

Canadas house nov 2 1941

after this chapter im going to take a break for lunch ill post two more after this

"Sam!"

The room was shaking.

"Sam!" Canada was talking

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry about what?! Sam wake up!"

My eyes opened and I saw him suck in a breath before the tears came.

"Shhhhh...its ok it was only a dream. Its ok." He said while rubbing my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried in to his chest.

"What did you dream about Sam?"

"You…"

"What about me?" He said his voice was worried.

"You…you were strapped to a table. I couldn't help you… you told me it was my fault that I couldn't stop the war. Germany came in…he had no control ether… "

"Oh Sam." he hugged me until the tears stopped.

"The pancakes are done lets go downstairs eh?"

"Ya. That's just what I need comfort food." I said with a laugh.

"Sam! Were you crying?!" asked America "what did you do bro?" he asked angrily

"Nothing!" I yelled "I had a bad dream…" I knew he would notice my cheeks are always really blotchy after crying.

"Oh."

Matt set down our plates and I took my first bite of just pancake it was heaven even without maple syrup. I poured it on. I took another bite and with my eyes closed, moaned round my fork.

Canada was watching me with a blush on his face. I felt better so I grabbed a new bite and moaned again this time looking him in the eye. His face turned beet red he took a bite and promptly choked on it.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my Canada shirt. Kuma was pulling. I leaned down with a smile.

"What does Kuma want today?"

"Hungry"

I get up move to his ice box which was more like a refrigerator pull out some seal meat and put it on a plate for Kuma.

"There you go sweetheart"

I sit back down at my chair and start to eat again. I pulled out my phone and said

"Its 9:41 we have to be at England's at 12 so we have an hour and a half? Maybe?"

"Sounds about right." Said America

"We can take our showers and then we can watch an ep. Of full metal again"

"Yay!" America ran to get there first even though nether me or Canada was done eating

"Thanks for taking care of Kuma-yoshi."

"His name is kuma-jiro. You're welcome, he's too cute!" matt smiled happily at me

I finished my pancakes. "Thanks Canada! Best pancakes I've ever had! Though that isn't saying much the only homemade pancakes I've had were my own…"

"Your mom and dad never?"

"No…they had this stupid pancake in a jug thing. It had all the stuff in it all you need to add was water."

"That's sad." I agreed gravely "at least I have you now, I'm sure you can make up for my lack of pancakes in less than a month."

We sat in silence. I was watching the snow and trees out the big kitchen window. It was very pretty. The maple trees would dance with the wind and the snow made everything shine.

"You're going to have to borrow a coat."

"Can I have one of yours?" he blushed at the thought

"yeah." I got up and left and came back with one of his big red sweaters.

"I wonder if I will be ignored too if I wear your stuff?" I wonder aloud Canada grunted and from my experience with men it was an idk grunt. I hummed my understanding back at him. He looked up surprised.

"What you didn't think that women could understand man's grunts?"

"Yeah I've never met a women who understood…"

"I worked as a welder before I got sent back in time."

"What's a welder?"

"I don't know if it's you who doesn't know or if it hasn't been invented yet… but basically its blacksmithing but using electricity rather than a really hot fire.

"Really? So you worked in a dirty shop? With men? How did that work out?" he asked his voice wasn't mean or anything so I didn't get worked up.

"My boss was really nice. And it was just the three of us. And the shop was only dirty in the beginning after I got there everything was clean. I found out I have O.c.d. but its limited to work only. During the war there was a big lack of American men so women were allowed to work. So when the men came back after the war they were in for quite the shock having to work with women for the first time. And they were good, hard workers too! I'm so proud of them! They like ninjaed their way in!" I explain excitedly

Canada laughed quietly. "Don't tell America that he has always wanted to be the hero, he wouldn't like women taking that from him."

"That would be like…turning trader on my fellow women! And on myself!

We had another moment of silence. America came back in. "brother, that shower was really just what I needed!"

After Canada's nod I got up and went to my room grabbed a change of close another dress this one a light blue with a white net with flower patterns on it, hanging over it. The dress went past my knees. I grabbed my girlly bag and walked in to the shared bathroom. The mirror was still fogged and the room still warm. The shower works a lot like my grama's when I was a kid so I was only a little confused. I washed quickly with me soaps I brought with me. Lavender has always been my favorite. I brush my teeth, got into my dress, pulled up my white leggings and slipped on my light yellow shoes put on a bracelet and my tree necklace from Christmas from my parents. I French braid my hair and use a little hair wax to control my frizz. I hadn't been more than 15 minutes. I came back down. I watched Matt's reaction. His jaw dropped a little and a blush spread across his cheeks. I grinned. I was on cloud nine as I sat next to him. Our eyes still locked I waited for him to realize I was waiting for him to go. We eye fucked each other until America started to whine "Canada hurry up and get clean so we can watch our show!" Canada walks out and I eye fuck him some more as he leaves.

"You got it bad don't you?"

I pull out my laptop and reply to my brother's post on the co-writers slide, "yeppers"

"Is what just happened normal in your time?"

"The flirting? The eye fucking? For most people it is."

"But not for you?"

"No I've been saving myself for the right guy and I think that matt is that guy. Plus like I said its fun to mess with him. Most people are used to it so you have to be a real charmer to get a blush like that."

"Don't hurt him."

"never."


	7. Chapter 7

sorry again guys XD i fell asleep again must still be tired... i had a dream about this guy telling me the nov 31 was a very important day and that this group of people were having a party on that day... i googled it and nov 31 isnt a real date...

England's house

"All you have to do is take this dagger, you will have to cut your hand like this he showed the arc of the dagger. Across the palm. Don't go to deep you just need to bleed not be in extreme pain. Then you will need to cry _for him._ I can't stress this enough you can't cry because of the pain or for any other reason you must cry for him. After that you and the forgotten will have to say this together. He spoke two sentence. I could do that I tried them out, not understand any of it. "Good now try to say it together."

"We should do a signal. Or maybe a beat. Yeah you could tap your foot to words." We tried that and England said "you're ready, stand in your circles." Canada and I were on opposite sides about a foot apart.

"Go ahead and start Sam."

I held the dagger over my hand. Closed my eyes and imagined it being a shovel going into the earth. The pain hit me and I gasped as the blood filled the circle it stopped at the edge I was starting to feel light headed so I clinched my hand stopping the blood flow. The pain made me sick but I focus on Canada's face. I thought about how unfair his life was, how he didn't deserve this. How much I loved him. How much I wanted this. My face felt wet and through my blood loss I could hear him tapping his foot in the blood 5 times to get it started. On the six tap we started. It was over and I felt someone fight to unclench my hand. I must have lost a lot of blood because next thing I knew I'm in my bed in America's house. I jumped as I heard someone's breath beside me. Looking over I saw Canada sleeping in a chair his hand holding mine. I squeezed lightly and he jumped awake in his chair. I grabbed my phone from the table opened it to find that 6 hours had passed. My hand was fine not a scratch England must have been right about magic healing the wounds it makes.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, Alfred remembers me from before, but Arthur only remembers a bit. I haven't meet anyone else, I wanted you to be there."

"I didn't think that Arthur would. You see his intention was to never remember America again. He's treating you well though right?"

"Yeah he hugged me. Told me he was sorry."

"I'm here." He squeezed my hand but other than that he just stared out the window. I started to move, but he held me down with a stern look (at least for him)

"I got to take a piss Matt, let go! It has been 7 hours since I've gone to the bathroom." He blushes

"Plus this isn't the first time I've donated blood you silly goose." I said as I walked out of the room and down the hall.

After eating I told everyone that it we should go see France. America and England ran like bitches *cough* I mean made up excuses to not go.

Still in my blue dress with Canada's red sweater on we walked out into the snow… there was that puddle again, I giggled.

"So France is like a dad to you right?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if that made Italy your uncle?" I said laughing he blushed and whispered

"Maybe"

France was just beautiful, just beautiful. The canals the buildings it was almost four in France so most people were out. Canada led me to a large house it had white walls and the large bay-windows the French were so fond of. Plants hung from the railing. In all the house was very nice. Canada knocked and we heard a loud "just a second!"

"Ohohononon what can I do for you two today?"

"Can we come in France? I have some things to explain to you."

"Sure, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." I was watching Canada who seemed to be about to cry.

After France came back with rose tea I decided to start.

"France do you remember Canada here?" I said waving my arm in his direction.

"Why wouldn't I? He is my son." Both Matt and I lost all the tension in our body's and Canada made a little sigh of relieve.

"Let me explain…back when America took his independence… you see England was hurting…so he cast a spell on who he thought was America. He probably did it from behind. It was a spell to make others forget the person who had it cast on them."

"So England did this to my little Mathew?"

"We thank so. He can't conform because the spell still affects him. It was his wish to never remember America again. Try not to be too harsh on him he was a hurting man."

"I had noticed it is easier to pay attention but I had thought it was because I was sober. How are you Mathew?"

"A little scared." I smile and grab his hand.

"Ohohononon" France whispered watching us

"Shut it pedobear." I whisper back

"What's a pedobear?" said Canada

"It's a guy who pervs on small children." He gave me a wtf face and I laughed

"Don't pretend! I saw how you watched south Italy! The poor boy was scared half to death! You and turkey scared the shiz out of him." Canada was giggling beside me and France's wtf face went away.

"So how did you break this spell?"

Canada turned to me when I didn't answer. I shook my head no and waved at him and France. Trying to tell him I wouldn't answer. He seemed to understand and said shaking

"The hardest part was to find someone who remembered me all the time. You and Al remember me only some of the time. We all went to England's house he had us stand in a circle she had to cut herself. She bled so much… it was all over the floor… she had to cry for me and then we said a small verse. That was it."

"May I see it?" France asked me

"It's not there" I said as I showed him "England is right magic does heal the wounds it makes."

I finished my tea in silence while Canada and France talked. I set my cup down and said "Thanks so much the tea was wonderful."

"You're welcome! I was wondering…what are you going to do at the next meeting?"

"Mostly I'm going to find out who has agreed and offer information about stuff as a bribery. Then we might talk about treaties and things like that." I had all of the information for I had done alot history searching before I wrote the story so I wouldn't get writers block.

After about 20 minutes of mostly Canada and France talking I said

"I'm hungry, Matt." He turned to me. His face turned red and he asked

"Would you like to go out to eat with me?" I smile happily and nod my approval

"You're very straight forward Sam." said France

"I'm from the future France people just stop caring about silly things like shyness and it's really cute when Canada blushes." Canada blushes harder and hands me his sweater. I don't put it on.

I wasn't sure where he took me for I couldn't read anything. It was a nice little bread bowl restaurant. We both had onion soup in a sour bread bowl.

"Your prime minister is William king right? What's he like?"

"His really stern but he really likes to help people. I like him"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes he is for it."

"Yay! So… is there anyone else you really want to meet before the meeting? And how to we make a meeting?"

"Not really… and you have to call Germany and America they will tell everyone else when the meeting is."

"I don't have their numbers share them?" He tells me and I call America first.

"Hello! Who is this?"

"It's me Sam."

"Hey Sam! how did you get my number?"

"Canada gave it to me listen I need you to set up a meeting lets say 1p.m.? at the same place at the last one?"

"Ok, I'll tell everyone on my side!"

I then call Germany

"Hullo?"

"Hey Germany, It's me Sam."

"Hullo Sam, vhat is it you vant?"

"I need to set up a meeting say 1 p.m.? At the same place as the last one?"

"Ja, I'll tell everyone."

"Cool see you then." I hang up

Me and Canada start to walk home when I heard my ringtone.

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl."

I answer blushing at Canada's wtf face.

"Y-yes?"

"I got it all set up Sam when are you and Canada coming home?"

"We are walking home now…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No… my ringtone is embarrassing. And Canada's giving me a wtf face."

"Wtf?"

"What the fuck"

"Oh."

"See you then America." I hung up

"What was that?"

"It's an American song making fun of stereotypes. Here I'll play it for you." I get on YouTube and start it up.

Canada started to laugh almost from the beginning and I was so glad that no one was out this late. It was almost 12 at night in America.

We made it to America's house and I let us both in.

"America we're home!" I heard running

"Finally! you guys were gone forever! you better take care of my citizen dude!" said America.

He hugged me and asked "did you have a good time?"

"Yeah Canada asked me out and we went to a nice bread bowl restaurant. I'm going to bed." Leaning in I toward him "be nice to Canada if I hear one word about you being mean to him you won't be able to have children you got me daddy?" I whisper in a deadly voice.

"Got it!" he yelps backing away from me.

I hug Canada and say "well we all have a meeting tomorrow. Get some rest! bye." I went upstairs changed back into my nightclothes from last night and watered Canada. I slept peacefully this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Nov 3rd

The next morning I woke up early so I could get my papers ready for the meeting. I had two stacks about 5 inches each. A folder for each country. My plan was to offer the next closest disaster to each country when they agreed to the treaty they would get their folder from the other stack which was the worst thing that happens in the next 70 years. England's beginning folder was bigger because I had already promised him one. After that I got dressed and went downstairs to make myself two top hats. (toast with an egg in a hole in the middle.) When I was done eating it was about seven in the morning to I started to write I had half of the meeting wrote and I need to get the whole day done. I was almost done when Matt came in.

"Hey Sam you're up early."

"Yeppers, I wanted to get my work done for the meeting and when I was done with that I started to write more of my story." He shrugged and started to cook.

"I only want one pancake I ate at six."

"Ok"

When the pancakes were almost done America came in, wear just some pajamas pants. I snorted and turned back to my story. I was finishing how my week would end when my laptop was swiped away and my pancake was set down. I pouted a little but my mood changed quickly as I ate. I made a mental note to start to carry my girly bag with me within the next couple days. I pull out my phone and check the time.

"Its 8:23 and we don't have to be at the meeting until 1. We have four hours to do whatever."

"Yeah. What do you guys want to do?" ask Canada

"I don't know." I said

"We could go out! Watch a movie! Or go to a park! Or we could watch some more full metal!"

"I'd like to go to a park" I said smiling at Canada "Matt could push me on the swings."

"Yeah we can go after we eat." Said Canada

That's what we did. We had fun. America brought a baseball bat and ball and I made him play like a human so Canada and I could play. I got them to play tag with me and we all acted like kids for the morning. We got hotdogs to eat at a stand in the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I am the boring pink hair banshee NARUTO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second meeting

We had gotten there early much to America's misery. England made fun of America again. I sat next to Matt holding his hand. Trying not to panic. I hoped this would end well.

As everyone came in Germany caught my eye asking silently if I would speak first. I nodded my head yes. And he nodded back. All of the chair were full so I started.

"Hello! You all remember me from the last meeting. My name is Samantha Hager. I have someone to introduce. Canada please stand up." Canada stood up shaking. "Canada has been here the whole time. And has been a country since July 1 1867." Whispers could be heard. "I won't go into details. I do ask that you get to know Canada he is the second largest country in the world after all. Now! In this stack (I set my hand on the left one) I have folders for each of you if you don't get a folder it is because nothing goes wrong in your country In the next 15 years or so. This is a peace offering. I expect nothing from this." I stand up and start to hang out folders. Loud exclamations could be heard. Pale faces could be seen all around. "We will be having a break soon so there is no need to hurry this along. The events in the folders are the most recent thing that happens to you. In this stack (I set my hand on the other one) I have the worst thing that happens to you in the next 75 years. You will get this when you agree to the treaty I have come up with. As the 3rd party I will compromise and it will be fair for all."

"Let's hear it then." Said a still pale faced England.

"The rules so far are,

There will be no fighting at all.

If you have a problem the two party's will come to me.

I will treat everyone fairly if you don't agree then tell me and we will compromise!

If you purposely start to fight I will not help you with your disasters.

Does anyone want to add or change this?"

"You're an American right? Who is to say your wont favor him?" said Russia

"Would you rather me be of another country? A country that doesn't believe in compromise or freedom?" I asked back "trust me Russia at least for now? You can back out later or whatever man just give me a chance?"

He nods. I pull out a page this is the written treaty. I signed my name as the 3rd party and handed it to America on my left. It went around for once everyone signed. Although I had to hold up Liechtenstein's folder up to get Switzerland to sign…Everyone! I mean I knew it would happen cuz I wrote it this morning but crap! That was awesome! Grinning I started to hand over the second stack. Shaking with happiness that this would work. My happiness had a cruel long death as I watch everyone's faces. America had tears going down his face. England looks lost. Everyone had some form of depression.

"I want everyone to remember that this hasn't happened! These people…they probably haven't even been born yet."

"But! My People!" yelled America.

"I know! I know. Almost everyone in America lost family in 9-11 There were even foreign people in the buildings America! The point is it not all about you! We will talk later America!"

"Now we have all signed the treaty china and japan are fighting right? And the way I see it right now you japan are the one in the wrong. You are trying to grow strong by taking over your brother. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I must grow strong." Said japan

"Yes but why? Why grow strong if at the end you have no friends? No family? Are you doing this because you want to or because your people want you too?"

"It has always been my people who wanted this… their reasons are that we are strong so it is our duty to take over and protect the other Asian countries. They want an empire like England." England blushed and said angrily

"And bloody see where it got me!" he said pointing at America

"I think your people need to be reminded that other nations are just people and that fighting will only hurt everyone. China I need you to be honest did you start this?"

"…yes. My soldiers were out of my control they were ordered to hold the bridge not to shoot."

"So then I must find a way to punish you both, japan a little more harshly then china. I also need to find a way to fix this so it doesn't happen again. Maybe something educational. We could transfer students to other Asians nations. Remind the next generation that we are just people… what happened to those soldiers?"

"They were killed in the event."

"Any ideas guys?" I asked the table

"I vike your izea of transfer students. It should help." Said Germany

"Thank you." I knew what I would do but I wanted to make china and japan sweat.

"I'm thinking an apology on the news from both of your leaders as well as oh I don't know…you two being handcuffed together for a short time. You have both been hurt over this war and are about equal in loss. Do you agree?"

"Yes, aru…"

"Yes."

I got up grab China's hand moved him over to sit beside Japan and clicked the handcuffs over their right and left hand.

"It will stay on for a week. I expect your leader's to work together if they need a 3rd party you know who to call. We will start the transfer students in a month to let them have time to get used to not being enemies."

"Germany, I understand that you're being control lightly right now? How bad is it?"

"True fully? I can't tell you anything. Mostly all Hitler can control is what I can tell others. I can't tell others where I stand in the war. I can't tell others that I don't want to… (His mouth closed and a shiver went down his back) I can't tell where they are at. Or how much I just want… (Another shiver but this time his hand imitated ringing someone's neck.

"It's ok Germany I'll take care of it."

"Don't tell me! I'll be forced to tell him." I nod and then check the time on my phone almost three

"It's almost three so let's take that break now. If they want it, your bosses can set up a meeting i left my phone number in all of your folders, just let me know. I will meet with all of you at some point to talk about what's in your folders. Be back here in an hour, people!" I grab Canada and America we walk out the door America got out his phone and was telling Roosevelt everything about Pearl Harbor it would happen next month. Canada was waiting he knew that his would happen in a year his was a fire, killed 99 people. His second one was a plane crash kill 200+

"America I'm pretty sure japan won't do it now but if it's that big of a deal just have some planes ready to attack during that week. He nodded and told the president this. His phone call ended I move on to Canada, "are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you ok?" I asked America

"No… I'm not two terrorist attacks! So many died…" he said looking lost "I haven't even told my president the second one."

"And you shouldn't. All it will do is put stress on him." He took a deep breath and then sigh.

"You're not alone America, Canada and I are here for you." We made our way to a small restaurant. After some small talk England, France, Germany and Italy joined us.

"Canada will you remind me I need to talk to Switzerland?" I need to practice with my father's gun.

"Sure?" we all did some small talk. Mostly about the times were the countries had no control like when America and England were fighting. How America was treating slaves. Now with Germany.

"So Germany? How is your memory's going? Do you remember anything?"

"There was a broom? I found it in my closet at the very back…" Italy start to cry and Germany was busy comforting him.

"Yes that's Italy's broom from when he would clean for Australia."

When Italy stopped crying I asked "so Germany there was a rumor that Hitler had this ugly tree that gives him warnings of his death. It's suppose to look like a women. Have you seen it?"

"That ugly thing?"

"Don't know. probably. Can you burn it?"

"Yes. It will be done."

"Don't hurry, wait for the right moment. Remember revenge is a dish best served cold."

He nods and we finish eating.

We all go back to the meeting room

"So England do you have any questions about your folders?" His was The Torrey Canyon Oil Spill 1967 the great smog 1952 and the European heat wave 2003

"No it's all really straight forward."

"What about you France?"

His was the European heat wave and a list of all of the train crashes that happen in the next 75 years. (There are a lot of train crashes)

"Nothing really."

"And you Italy?" his was of the sinking of the Amoco Milford Haven 1991

"Nope we will be more careful this time. Ve~"

"Good. In between you and England…" I stopped talking as the other country's came in they started to talk doing their own little thing so I pulled out my laptop to google about Hitler finding out his home's address, places he went and who he hung out with as well as their addresses. After that I put a lock on my computer and changed my background. (a comic of canada sitting on russia) When Germany ended the meeting I grabbed Canada and ran after Switzerland.

"Switzerland wait! I was just wondering if you would like to see my gun?"

"Your gun? When was it made?"

"2009"

"Sure I've never seen a girl handle a gun before. Why is Canada coming?"

"After the war he holds the record for longest sniping." Both Canada and Switzerland looked surprised.

"Really?!" they asked in anime style. Giggling I say.

"yes." After picking up their jaws from the floor Switzerland says,

"Let's go then."

Switzerland's house was very Victorian but I guess that is the style right now. A round the back was a small wall with painted targets on it. I pull out my father's gun from its case in my bag. Taking the keys out I pull off the safety lock.

"This is a semi-automatic. You pull it back the once, and you can shoot the whole clip. You want to line up the little squares here see." I held up the clip showing how many it had. Then showed them how to line up the squares "I need to practice my aim. Do you mind?"

"Go on." Switzerland said in his gruff voice.

I put the clip in, cocked the gun back and took aim. The mind numbing bang, the quick snap of the gun. Checking to see where I had shot I said.

"That's always been a problem for me. I shoot ether too high or too low. But almost always lined up with the center. Would you like to shoot Switzerland? Beware the kick it's got power." He nods takes the gun and aims. Bang! Just a smidge to the left in the second ring.

"So close!" I take the gun and hand it other to Canada.

"Do your best matt!" I called from behind. Bang! In the center on the left edge!

"Bull's-eye!" I yell this continues on from almost 20 minutes before I call it quits for lack of bullets. We had gone through half of them. Leaving about 50 left. Canada and I left after thanking Switzerland.

"So why do we need to work on our aim?"

"We? Our?" I asked amused

"Yes."

"Well then… I guess _we _have to shoot a couple of cold blooded murders."

We walked in silence for several minutes. "Ok."

I thank America could feel the tension between us because he tried doubly hard to get us to smile.

"Come on guys lets watch another full metal! Please?!" he said bouncing "we'll eat whatever you guys want!" I walked into America's kitchen pulled up a chair to his spice cupboard looking for stuff to make hot chocolate. He had some bakers chocolate and that would make a good cup with a pinch of salt sugar and some … ah! There it was some vanilla extract. I started the milk. As I turned around I noticed America had left leaving Canada just staring at me. We both blushed. I walked out of the room to check on my computer. Yep there was America sitting on the couch with a frustrated look on his face.

"I see your trying to get on my computer without asking." I said doing my best to act like Russia.

He jumped then shivered. Putting a creepy smile on my face I said.

"What would happen if you saw something you shouldn't." then I put on a smirk. "I'm good at acting! was my Russia ok?"

He laughed nervously. I take my computer way my password screen was a bee on honeycomb. Tracing the three honeycombs in the center I opened the computer and handed it back to America.

"So wait! It can sense touch!"

"Yeah. That's new. About 2012"

"Whoa!" I pull up my windows 8 screen and let him move it around. Then pull up the drawing app.

"Here entertain yourself." I move back to my milk on the stove and stir it. Warm, but not hot. Staying close to it this time I pull out my phone and check the world news for this week nothing really other than Japan sending out the planes for Pearl Harbor. Tutting I pulled my attention back to my milk which was steaming. I added the chocolate, sugar, the pinch of salt then a little of the vanilla. I walked the cups out into the living room to find both America and Canada drawing separate pictures on the same sheet.

"Awwwww!" I fangirled.

"Here." America said trading the computer for his cup. I saved their silly drawings, Kuma-jiro and a burger.

Before I could pull up the show Canada grabs the computer out of my hands.

"What the hell!" he whispered he was reading my background. Blushing I said

"I thought it was funny…" America started to read. Canada was giving me a wtf face again so I say innocently "don't you think it's cute?" this is when America starts to laugh.

"Ahahaha you should see your face!" my background was of Canada trying to get revenge on Russia for sitting on him.

"Come on Matt! You and Russia are my favorite! Then after you two is Sweden, Germany and Italy."

"You seem to like the weird people don't you?" asked America

Laughing I retort, "Your just jealous that you're not in my top 5."

"Well… where am I on your list?"

"Higher then England and France that's for sure. Your probly like…8th or something."

"well! Who's 6th and 7th?!"

"China and Japan duh!"

"So who's higher me or Russia?" asked canada who had stopped giving me a wtf face.

"Really? Am I dating Russia? Come on canada!" I said still chuckling

"Dating? Whats that mean?"

"I guess it's called courting or something right now right?" Canada blushed and watched me with wide eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Your suppose to ask the father before you start courting a girl…" I watch him wondering how to say this.

"America could you give us a minute?" I hand over the laptop "go watch the movie without us?" he leaves and I turn back to Canada

"Matt… I've already told you that women are expected to work in my time… fact is women are mostly treated better then men… I voted last year… I paid all my bills last month myself with my money… " I let this sink in for a moment

"I can date who I want without my dad's permission. Fact is I don't even know how you would ask."

"You said you talked to your brother? Why couldn't I ask your dad?"

"My brothers six! He would believe me if I said the sky was green! And that's just typing I havn't spoken to his face yet. We haven't gotten skype to work yet."

"Sky-pe?"

"Its like… Ill show you I don't even know how to explain…so on a completely unrelated note I get sick in a couple days…"

"In your story?"

"Yep."

"How sick?" he watches me like I'm going to up and die

"High fever, sleep walking…"

"Sleep walking?! Isn't that dangerous?"

"Alittle but its fine, I've done wrote it so I know that I'll be safe. I'm just going to pull an Italy is all." Canada gets lost in thought thanking about how Italy got in to this conversion.

"Germany's going to call us tomorrow. Be ready at 8." Knowing I'm going to be sick soon I walk in to the kitchen and get the largest of glass out, fill it with ice water and grab my extreme metal straw from my bag I sit back down and sip from the cup almost constantly.

"Why so much water?"

"Well… for one I've only drank two cup of tea the last 3 days and two I'm going to be sick soon so the sooner I start to drank water the quicker I'll recover…"

We talk some more before I excuse myself to go to bed. Walking down the hall I walk right in to America who I guessed had been listening in. grabbing his hand I drag him to my room.

"Any questions?"

"Girls can vote in the future?"

"Yes and I voted for the black president." I said laughing on the inside. I sort of wanted America to explode.

"Black? Girls? What?" he went really quiet and his face went slack. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. No reaction. Deciding I had enough I turned him around to face the wall so I could change for bed.

Getting in to bed he was still staring at the wall I drag him over to lay down with me.

"Silly america I didn't mean to break you… Obama is a good president. well he tries anyway. Though I think it was because no one wanted Romney. There was a joke going on voting day see that Romney was winning just for the morning and that after the work day ended and the people who had jobs got home it would change. And it did." He seem to wake up a little as I talked.

"And the voting whats up with that?"

"During the war… you see a lot of the guys left… there wasnt enough men left to fill up all the jobs see, so it became common place to see a girl working… after that we just ninjaed our way in. You know what they say! Behind every great man is a great women." America was in deep thought so I made my body relax one limb at a time about halfway I fell asleep.

I was in the hallway standing in front of the door to outside. Kuma was walking with me.

"Would you like to go outside?" I ask he nods his head and I opened the door just wide enough for him to get out. I apparently left my phone in my bed so I had no way to tell the time from habit I would say it is 3 in the morning. Standing there leaning agenst the door I wait for something… my mind is foggy and I think I fell asleep again.

"Scratch, scratch" I jolt back awake open the door.

"thanks." I nod and sleep walk my way back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Nov 4th

I woke up on my own for once. Climbing down the stairs I find that America fell asleep on the couch. I make myself some tea and I find im not really that hungry. After my second cup Canada and Kuma come down.

"Thanks for letting me out last night Sam." Kuma said Canada and I shared a confused look.

"Did i? I used to do it for lily… my dog."

"Yes…hungry?" since Canada was elbow deep in pancake mix I grab him some fish. I pet him as he ate because I missed the feel of fur.

(I had to stop writing here irl to go hug my dog)

I was given a pancake by Matt and I tried to eat it all I swear I did.

"Sam. are you Ok? You barely eaten half a pancake?" Canada said worried

"I'm not sick yet I swear… I'm just not hungry. I'll eat better at lunch promise."

Canada, America and I killed time by watching spice and wolf and full metal.

"Canada do you have Italy's number?"

Canada give it to me and I call Italy

"Chio! This is Italy speaking!"

"Hi Italy! Its me Sam. Listen I'm going to catch a cold soon so I was wondering if we could make some pesto and noodles together.

"That sounds great! Ill call Germany!-"

"No wait! Germany busy doing something for me today ok? So can it be just us?"

"Your doing this just to keep me away from him today right? Ve~"

"A little it also has something to do with the fact that your one of my favorites and that its on my bucket list to cook with you.

"Bucket? List?" he asked

"Its like? … a list of things you want to do before you die? Im not dieing! It's a future thing! I swear! Its just everyone has one. Meeting Canada, cooking with you and lazertag are my top three.

We talk for a long time before I run off with America to grab my coat and boots from his house. I had a nice velvet arc and some steel-toed boots that would help later tonight. Matt and America left me to do their work so I started a new story about Germany and Italy. I had Germany's pov down but got writers block on Italy for some odd reason so I searched fanfiction for a Italy pov to help. I read a story about Italy losing his voice which was funny but completely unless and then got lost in a harry potter story were Dumbledork was the bad guy.

A knock at the door dragged me out of harry's diolog

"Ve~! I have pasta!" Italy sings to me I let him in and grab the ingredients for the pesto from his hands

"Cool! Lets go to the kitchen then" I checked my phone for the time. Just after 1o'clock. After lots of slicing and dicing and boiling of water the food was done. I walked up the stairs to Canada's study. Canada was sitting there signing papers and muttering to himself. Kuma was sleeping in his lap. I rap my arms around his neck and felt his skin flush.

"Food's done Canada…" I trailed off brushing the back of my hand against his chin. I let go and grin at his flushed face.

I walked to Americas room and found him laying on his bed sleeping a large pile of papers stacked neatly on the desk on the other side of the room. I had some fun and hopped on to the bed jumping as high as the ceiling would let me.

"Wooaaahhh! Stop Sam!"

"Foods Done Foods Done!" and then I ran out of the room not wanting to be caught by America who was running right behind me.

"Italy! Italy! Save me! Americas going to get me!" I screamed going down the stairs two at a time

I hid behind the door to the dining room and america ran past me.

"Where is she!" He asked Italy Italy started to laugh as he watched me ponce on America. We fell and I had him in a head lock.

"Got you!" America was laughing at me and flipped us over

"Wow your so strong Sam!" said Italy

"You heavy fucker!" I yelled from underneath america. He was still in a head lock so I tightened it until he tapped out.

Canada came in to see me and america on the floor laughing.

"Ve~ me and Italy made pasta!" I said laughing imitating Italy. Italy pulled me up and I pulled up America. We all sat down at the table still giggling. After eating our pesto and pasta I grab Italy and drag him up into my room.

"Italy this is my room! I have one at america's house too!"

"Its nice!" he picked up my picture of me and my brother.

"Oh! You use to have short hair!"

"Yeah it was the style at the time, I had short hair a week ago! When you guys summoned me my hair grew long again… I have no idea…"

"oh…well… who's this?"

"That's my baby brother his name is Michael Darwin." I said with the usual pride in my voice.

"You love him ve~" Italy cooed at me

"Yes, I have always wanted him! I begged my parents for a baby for 7 years before he was born! Then on some random day they were all like 'Hey Sam… you know how you've always wanted a baby brother? Well your mom and I had an oppsie and now you're going to have one.'"

"He's cute. He looks like a little Germany!"

"Alittle I can see it in the hair. My family does have a little German from my fathers side. Speaking of Germany! You know if you need a girlfriend to talk to I'm here right?" I asked taking his hand. He giggled.

"We will be the best of friends Sam!" Italy said pulling me into a hug

"Yay! Now I'm friends with two of my top five favs!"

"You have a list?"

"Yes! Canada Russia Sweden Germany and you, Italy are my top five! Its killing america that Russia is higher on the list then him!" I said sniggering

Habit was forcing me to check my phone for the time again. I found it was almost 3.

"You do that a lot don't you?" asked Italy

"Yeah it's a problem with my generation… can't live without our phones." I said laughing at my own stupidness.

"So, my new girlfriend… what do you have Germany doing?"

"This is test, da?" I said getting in to my Russia act again giggling at the end

"I have Germany burning a cursed item so Canada and I can go hunting. He's going to call me around six."

He thought really hard about this then in a really serious face asked

"Why are you treating me like this all the others like to pretend I'm really innocent?"

"Everyone likes to forget about your mafia…I have read to many creepypasta's to forget… creepypasta is dedicated to you being this extreme actor… which I guess you are alittle." We hung out for the next 2 hours before I told him to help me out with my outfit.

"I really need your help Italy! I not sure if I should got with a undershirt or go with a turtle neck!" both were black.

"The undershirt would make Canada nervous. Which on a normal day is awesome! but the turtle neck could get caught on something…"

"go with the undershirt." I nodded

"Your right. If I caught then I could just act like a slut to get away." He giggled at me but didn't comment. I was blushing not really meaning for that to come out.

I was wearing black pants my dark brown arc velvet welding jacket the undershirt Italy helped me pick out and some dark eye shadow when I walked in to Canada's study.

"Canada! Your not ready yet?" I asked he was still wearing a white shirt! I dragged him to his room and with Italy's help we picked out a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans.

"15 more minutes…" I said to the other three

"How do you know?" asked Italy.

"I'm only telling you this because your my very best gay friend… umm so when I was summoned I was writing a new story… about me being summoned by you guys… I havnt stop writing so I get a heads up about stuff happening…"

"Wow! Ve~ so you would know when Germany calls…"

"That's right… so do you want to see what the fans thank of you two?" I said with a pervy smirk. I pull out my computer and typed in gerita in the google search bar. I handed it over and they spend the next 5 minute or so arguing over who got controls.

"Feels so good being bad~

(oh oh oh oh oh)

There's no way I'm turning back~

(oh oh oh oh oh)

Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure~"

s+m started to ring on my phone and I answered quickly.

"Hi Germany!"

"Sam… I called to tell you I've burned it…"

"Very good! And you weren't seen?"

"No…"

"Good! Good! Where are you?"

"At home why?"

"Italy coming over. I don't think you should be alone Germany."

"His with you? Why?"

"I invited him over to have pasta. I think Im catching a cold… anyway goodbye Germany."

I hung up.

"Go on then Italy." I said making waving motions at him. He saluted me and marched away.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys I've run out of pre-written parts (for the most part, I have a couple one shots that haven't been worked in yet) so ill have to make the posting once a week now... probably every Saturday well this chapter has a character death? technically? Anyway thanks everyone for reading my story! almost 100 visitors and almost 200 views

Time skip

Down the road from Hitlers house.

"Alright Canada how do you want to do this?" he seemed nervous to state his ideas but that might be just my low cut shirt…

"Well… I'm thinking I should be the one to get in close. You be back up." I nodded

"That's probably the best bet I have the stronger gun, so if you fail I have a better chance at shooting him from here." It was let unsaid that he would come back to life and I wouldn't…

"You sure your cool with that though Canada… I can do it." I said with a frown.

"Your right I don't want too, It but I will do it."

Canada started to creep away.

"Wait!" I pull him close and lean my face so close to his I could feel his lips just brushing mine. "I love you…" I lean in kissing him again. It takes him several seconds to realize that we were kissing and then his kissing me back. Canada is a good kisser I thought France probably taught him that… No! This is not the time to think about France… I broke away because my lungs were screaming. We both stood there gasping for breath he hugs me and then creeps away toward the lite building... the silence kills me it must have been almost 20 mins later when I hear the gun shot. I see a man stumbling out of the house into the dark I train my gun at him and pull the trigger. I watch almost in slow motion as he stumbles and falls… I train my gun and shoot again to make sure. I know I hit him this time and because there's no jerk so I killed him with the first shot. I just sat there thinking until I felt a hand holding my semi down. I jerk but don't try to lift it. I drop my gun and wrap my arms around Matt. He holds me whispering about how sorry he is and about how I was so strong.

"No Matt. No. its not your fault… lets so home. We both need water and sugar to fight off the shock." He nods and the rest of the night is a bit of a blur.

(I wasn't sure how I wanted this part of the story to go so I grabbed a quarter and said to myself if it was heads Canada would do it. It was tails so I had to stick to it.)

I'm so warm… its nice. I blink my eyes open to find a white shirt under my nose. I turned my head up so find the most beautiful sight! There was Canada in all his kawii! Sleeping like a baby! I shifted a little to feel that Kuma was leaning on me on my right. Canada. Last night crashed down around me. To combat my guilty feeling I thought of how horrible Hitler was. What a wonderful word… was… the war! Its pretty much over! I felt like giggling a little insanely, but I didn't because I didn't want Canada to wake up to that. I snuggled back down into Canada chest to sleep some more.

"Dude! What? Did you guys have sex?!" screamed America I jerked up still half asleep I said.

"America remember my threat." I could feel the dark clouds moving around behind me and America did this little scream and ran back out of the room. I fell back down on to Canada.

"I'm not a morning person." I groaned out I heard Canada laugh breathlessly. I left myself up a little and kiss his chin. Climbing out of bed I carry Kuma to my room and get changed into a new outfit. This time a tanktop and my hottopic shorts. Walking down the stairs I found America having coffee in the kitchen.

"No we did not have sex last night America. I needed some cuddling."

"What for? Are you alright?" he looked worried...maybe he saw something in my face…

"I'm fine…" I was still hugging Kuma close to my chest when Canada came down. We sat for a tense moment until I sneeze. I sniveled as they laughed. Matt reached over to feel my forehead.

"You're a little warm."

"I'm not very hungry either." I sniveled burying my face into Kuma coat. I groan as I pull out my phone from my pocket. Almost dead… I press Germany's number into the touchscreen…

"Hullo?"

"Hi Germany. Its me Sam."

"Hullo Sam... are you alright?" "Ve~ what's wrong Doitsu?"

I could hear Italy in the background. "I've caught a cold Germany. I'm not feeling very good I called to tell you that our mission last night was successful."

"Yes I could feel it… how bad is your cold?"

"Umm… fever headache chills." "Doitsu I should bring her pasta~!" I laughed at Italy

"Do what ever you want Italy."

"We should sett up a meeting to talk about what to do now, say two days?"

"Ja, That will give you time to get better. Lets meet in Italy zough."

Well, I'm going to let you guys go ok? I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Goodbye Sam." "I'll bring dinner over Ok Sam?!" I heard Italy say in the background.

"Ok Italy bye guys."

Snuggling up on Canada's couch I said "Italy says he is going to bring dinner over."

"Awesome, I'm gonna leave and go do some work alright dudes?"

I felt someone put a blanket on me as I fell back asleep. A couple hours later I woke up thirsty. Which felt weird I'm never thirsty. Grabbing another large cup of water I drank it slowly and then fell asleep once more.

"Sam wake up." I woke up slowly "What?" I asked sitting up I rub my eyes.

"Italys here Sam." said Canada quietly

"K" I said stand up to quickly my balance left me I fell back down and set my head down on the armrest too dizzy to do anything more.

"Are you ok Sam!" Canada asked worried

"Fine just dizzy." I stood up slower this time and held on to Canada's arm for most of the short trip to the dinner table. My cup of water was still there so I sipped at it as the others ate. It was pasta with a red sauce. "Would you like some?" asked Canada. I open my mouth and blushing he put a bite in. Feeling a little sick I forced it down. "No I cant eat right now… maybe Ill eat later if you save it." After they finished eating we hung out.

"We should totally watch the Hetalia movie after the next meeting!"

"Whats it about?" asked Italy

"Aliens and fighting and your the hero Italy!" i giggled

"Oh hey America! Would you like to see what your money from the future looks like?"

"Hell yeah!" I grab my wallet from my jacket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and four ones.

"The hundred dollar bill in brand new just came out this year! Look its got little hologram things on it and everything!"

"Wooahhh cool!"

"Hey trade this for one of your hundred dollar bills? I need to go shopping… you know since you guys totally kidnapped me I only have like three outfits. He blushed and nodded looked uncomfortable.

"Thanks! hey Italy maybe you me and Hungary and maybe Poland could go shopping in Italy after the meeting. I'm already running out of shampoo now that I have long hair again…"

"Ve~" Italy sighed nodding his head

After a bit of silence Italy starts to giggle. It took me a moment to understand why, my head had started bobbing up and down. sleep threatened to take me again.

"Come on. Ve~" Italy pulled me up and dragged me back into my room. I wrap my hands in the bottom of his shirt and make him stay

"Talk with me?"

"sure but what a-bout?"

"I don't know…" I stare off into space for a moment and then suddenly I rap my arms around his waist and roll him over me on to the bed, I snuggle into his chest smiling. Italy giggling up a storm says.

"Ve~! If you wanted to a-cuddle you only had to ask!"

Half asleep already I murmured something about remembering that. Giggling i started to hum draw a circle. Italy takes over as I fall into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! as promised the next chapter I know its short but I've been busy writing the 12 chapter which will be BIG and also i have a surprise for everyone! I've making a bonus rate m side story with Canada! I'm about half way through it and will post it on July 1st for anyone who doesn't know July 1st is Canada day!

Nov 7th 1:37 a.m.

I was cold... Walking slowly down the hall. 'Hmm when did that happen?' I follow the hall into Matt's room climbing into his bed I snuggled into both Canada and Kuma I fell back into a deep sleep.

Shivering my hand reach up to remove the cold, wet thing from my forehead. My hand was grabbed and held down

"No Sam, you have a high fever please... leave it there..." I heard Canada whisper

Nodding I hold on to his shirt.

" Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Mmm... my skin is sensitive, I'm not sure if I'm nauseous or hungry... can you bring me my med box from my bag?"

My med box was maybe 5 inch long and was meant for water rafting. It had supplies for burns, cuts, and what I was after NyQuil popping the two pills dry I warn Canada

"That's NyQuil it will put me to sleep and help with my fever." he nods and we spend most of the next 20 mins asking questions and just talking until I fell asleep.

grrrrrr

What?

Again the weird noise… a light pain in my stomach told me I was very hungry… god what time is it? My hands search my bed… no that's not right this bed is too big to be mine. I push myself up into a sitting position and then regret it my head falls right back down onto the pillows dizziness making the whole room spin.

"Oh god, body please make up your mind. wake up go back to sleep I don't care but just do it…" the room slowly stops spinning and I try to sit up again. this time I only had light dizziness. I pull myself to the edge of the bed and stand up with care. With the dizziness almost gone I smiled and carefully head toward the kitchen. It wasn't until i got to the kitchen and looked out the windows that I found out it was nighttime…

"hmm must have slept through the whole day." I think aloud

"Yes." startled I spin around it was Kuma

"Oh hello love, what are you doing up?"

"Noise" I point to myself

"Noise from me?"

"Some, the house and the animals outside too."

I kneel down in front of him.

"Do you know your masters name?"

"Canada."

"Then why do you ask who he is all of the time?"

"Once when he was little and people stopped paying attention to him, he started to forget his own name… I make him say his name over and over so that doesn't happen again."

"I'm just trying to imagine…." my stomach growled again reminding me of my hunger. I stand up and start to make toast.

"The meeting is in the morning right Kuma? I'll probably feel better by morning… I don't feel to bad right now honestly.

"You feel better?"

"Yes headache is gone, my skin only hurts a little bit and my dizziness is almost gone" I was almost done eating when Kuma asks

"Will you let me out?"

I nod and open the back door

Going in to the hall I see light coming out of Canada study. I slowly open the door. Matt was slumped on to his desk walking in, I see that he has crumpled some in his sleeping. Deciding to move him I open all of the door between his room and the office. I twist him around my shoulders in the female fireman's lift. being very careful with both his manhood and the doors I walk him back to his bed. He doesn't wake up at and I'm not sure if he is just that tired or if that's how he normally sleeps. I creep back to my room and find both my computer and my phone I started to write what would happen during the next several days… I had some trouble writing a very negative part and felt very unhappy… I thought about warning people about what that man would try to do to me… but then it all floated away. I wasn't sure what had happened...wasn't i worried about something a moment ago? oh well I get up and let Kuma back in the sun now slowly rising.

p.s. I can do the female fireman's lift I'm sure I could even do it sick... I've picked up my father who weights in at 185 so I'm sure I can pick up Canada who is big yes but I imagine he is light for his size. Also about Sam forgetting about writing it the neg part? that will be explained later once Canada catches on.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys… well this is the neg part… almost rape and then I try to kill the guy who did it…

Well… let me try to explain how this came to be… see there is this guy who does lan partys with me ( a bunch of nerds get together to play games…) and we became Facebook friends we got closer started to talk about things and at some points we were close enough to talk about our sex lifes well my girlfriend made a joke about one of my kinks hypnosis and then it went down hill from there…

anyway the dude would makes comments Everytime we talked. comments about sex inviting me to "take control" and have a threesome with him and my girlfriend if that's what it took… I told him no and that I don't like guys but he kept bugging me… the little side story I told Canada is a true event in my life and I think that's why I flipped out both at this person and as I was writing this. I wasn't sleeping well and I snapped once or twice I reached out to both my girlfriend and one of my closest friends who acts a lot like England… I was so creeped out that when I started writing this came out… please review! Tell me what you think ok? On this chapter I really do need it.

Btw my next chapter should be in a few days not sure yet were I am going to go with it so its a surprise for even me. On to happier notes! over 125 people have read this story! I'm so happy! Even better is how many countries! the top three are U.S.A. Canada and Iceland! so cool guys! Too those who read my story but English isn't their first language is my writing ok? Is it hard to understand? Anything I could be doing differently? I really care about you guys most days Ill have a tab on my phone checking and rechecking how many have read my story that day and from what country they are from… it never fails to put a smile on my face. so Thank you.

After passing out the new folders for the next couple months the meeting became almost boring for me. The only things keeping my attention was everyone fighting finally Germany screamed at everyone to shut up I had seen it coming and covered my ears. Poor Canada however got the full blunt as he had covered Kuma's ears instead. Germany went on to explain briefly that his boss was dead. I felt weird during this because I knew that I was the one to kill him… but then everyone is yelling about money. Angry I stood up. France was yelling the loudest

"France! Shut the hell up you assholes! France you are the worse! Honestly people money is what started ww2 in the first place! Germany had to pay France all that money and then tried to get revenge so maybe it would make sense to just let it go?!" After much arguing I got them to quit with the money and agree to pull their soldiers after that I pulled out my laptop and worked on my research for the nations folders hoping I would get far enough ahead I wouldn't have to worry about it for a couple days. Completing some of that I worked on my story leading back in my chair typing with out using my eyes instead I was watching America England and France fighting over who they think won the war and who would have worked the hardest.

"Eto, Samantha-san, how are you doing that?"

I stop typing and turn toward him.

"Do what?"

"Type so quickry without watching what you are doing?"

I smile and giggle mostly at Chinas frown

"Well Japan there are these two ridges on the f and j keys, so I can find them with out looking and when I know where they are at I just remember the other keys through muscle memory." I said typing away "Some people like to type with just there two index fingers but I cant do it that way my thoughts go to fast for me to write it all down before I forget."

"Westerners. Aru" China said I giggle again.

"If I may what are you writing Samantha-san?"

"A Hetalia fan-fiction but basically everything that has happened in the last couple days

suddenly Italy pops up to my left,

"Hey a-Sam? You look bored!" Italy smiled cutely at me "Maybe we could make-a pasta!"

"Sounds awesome!" I grinned at Italy I was happy that he wanted to cook with me again.

After about 15 minutes, we had it cooking and almost ready to go.

"Italian! Where are you!" We hear Germany scream down the hall

"Ahh! Doitsu! I'm-a coming!" He looked panicked "Ve~Sam! Just stir it for a bit I'll be back in a few mins to take it off!" I smiled again proud that he now trusted me too keep an eye on his pasta.

I was stirring the pot Italy left me in charge of. The slow movement was making me tired… My head was bobbing and my hearing kept slowly going in and out of focus… A set of hands grab a hold of my wrists my mind too out of it to wonder who it was and it wasn't until my mouth is covered and my hip was pressed hard into the counter that I even start to think again. My shirt is unbuttoned halfway before I start to thrash… I almost hit him in the manhood but he moves to the right at the last minute... My right arm jerks free and I push his hand from my face screaming as loud as I can,

"Fire! FIRE!"

"You whore shut up!" The man says back at me. He once again forces his hands over my mouth pushing my head back so far and so quick it hits the cabinets. I watch as black creeps over my eyes. Hoping I wouldn't pass out I wrap my right leg behind his and push with my hands at his chest, the man topples and curses loudly. My left hand pulling on the drawer next to me. Finding it to be mostly empty save a cutting board and a rolling pin. In my panic I grab the rolling pin and hold it in front of me trying to keep the guy as far as possible. the man stands back up and holds out his hands as tho I'm a wild animal he is trying to stop from running…

"Hey hey little time traveler, It's alright… ha-ha the big bad wolf won't eat you… unless you ask."

By this time i could hear two maybe three different sets of feet coming down the hall. The man seems to hear it too and starts to panic… His eyes sweep the room but there is only one door. I decide to throw my rolling pin and it hits the man in the shoulder and lower neck. He falls out in the hall coughing. I reach in the drawer to the left and pull out a knife. My vision going a dark red. I think I was saying something… next thing I know I'm standing over the man and… another man? Sweden? I think, was holding my hands trying to pull me away… again I think I was saying something... yelling? Germany is blocking my view.

"Sam. Let go of ze knife!" Both of his hands were pulling trying to remove it without hurting me… After a moment I start to understand and my hold slackens. Italy is to my left, he reaches forward and wordlessly buttons up my shirt so the other nations couldn't see my purple bra and darkening bruises. My hearing slowly comes back and I can hear the sounds of fighting… was that England? and France?…"

"What happened Sam?"

"I was… cooking and then he grabbed me…covered my mouth... unbuttoned my shirt… told me he would eat me…" Sweden lets go of my arms and I pull them forward to cover my chest. I can feel my shoulders slouch and my head droops. I reach forward and grab a hold of Feli's shirt.

"Canada?" I beg of him because I needed him to leave for if I get any form of comfort I would start to sob and if I started there would be no end. My pride would only allow for Matt to see me that way. Italy nods and races off.

"Did I kill him?"

"Non, but you sure did try too" grinned France " We have moved him to another room oi? Tied him up so he can't get away."

"I don't want to know what nation he is from don't you dare tell me…" I saw nations coming around the corner. Finland and Sealand. I turn quickly to France and whisper "Please tell Canada that I'll be hiding were no one would look for me…" I walked away quickly Finland stopping by Sweden asking what was going on and why was there so much yelling. I walk down the hall in a daze. Making it to the boys bathroom I open the door and call in

"Hello is anyone in here?" No answer so I enter quickly and lock the door behind me. This bathroom was small and located in a long forgotten corner so it honestly didn't smell bad…I had found it and then told Canada about it during the last meeting so he should know where I'm hiding… if not he could always call me. That decided I curled up on the warm floor under the sinks. Soon I was jerked out of my thoughts by a quiet knock. I walk over to the door and open it letting Canada in. I smile sadly at Italy who was standing outside I closed the door on his worried face… There was a window in the room I pull him over and lean my head on the window and his shoulder.

we just sat there for a long moment before I started talking,

"I'm sorry I should have been paying attention."

"Don't be! I heard you fought... are you hurt badly?" I shrug deciding to be truthful I pull off the my shirt letting him see the damage.

Two darkening hand prints one on my right arm the other mostly covered by my bra on the left side of my chest. I stand up and l look In the mirror finding some bruises on my face

"The back of my head hurts a lot too" He reaches up and lightly felt around

"Oh wow that's huge" I start to giggle uncontrollably

"That's what she said" I gasp out between my laughter

"What?" He smiled

"That's what she said it's a joke if you say something that a woman or man would say during sex then someone will follow it with that's what she or he said"

He pulled me into a hug I drop my shirt and hug him back already feeling tears running down my face I pull away and put my shirt back on feeling uncomfortable. I pull him back to the window and sit in his lap. Gathering up my courage I thought I should tell him why I had snapped. Why I reacted so quickly with violence.

"I- when I was young-...I must have been 6 or 7 I had caught my parents having sex… I didn't know what it was at the time and tried to explain what I had seen to my Uncle Jordan… He was only two weeks older then me so he didn't understand ether… I only got to see him once or twice per year because we lived so far apart almost a whole state… At first it started out with just trying to understand what our parents were doing… Then it was trying it out for ourselves… That was probably when i figured out how to masturbate honestly…" I got lost in thought trying to figure out when that had started.

"Go on…" Canada reminded me.

"Hmm… well Jordan kept trying to talk me into having full on sex with him… I had found books about it… They said that a child's body wouldn't be ready that it would be painful… and I was very scared I told him that I was done… That I wanted no more and that he wasn't to touch me in a sexual way again… I woke up one night my shirt pulled up my pants down and him hovering over me playing with my chest… mind you I was pretty flat back then." I giggled quietly and he gave me a small smile/

"Well i sort of reacted badly my knee came up and hit him where it hurts… You see the book had chapters on how to defend yourself as well because only little kids would read that book so… of course. I went back to sleep after pulling my clothes back up and then he never touched me that way again… We have never talked about it and flat out ignore what had happened between us… My guess on why I reacted badly is because I never got the chance to vent." Fear now went up and down my spine and I hid my face in Canada's chest.

"Please please don't think I'm some hillbilly who fucks her uncle I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

there was a long pause where all we could hear was my ragged breathing and then his hand comes up and pulls my head more firmly into his chest

"No. Sam I would never think that…"

After I stop crying and my face is clean we exit the room, Italy no where to be seen…

"Let's just go back to the meeting."

"Are you sure? I'm sure they wouldn't care…"

"No… I think it would make me happier to stay with people." I nod quickly and start tugging Canada behind me enjoying his hand in mine. my hand feeling the texture of his oh! his is rougher then mine! i smile happily at him. confusing the hell out of him

"What?" he said giving me his own small smile

"Your hand it's rougher then mine!"

"What? and That's a good thing?" My smile softened and I said quietly,

"yes."

Coming up to the meeting room I see Italy and Germany waiting outside. The doors are closed but I can still hear all of the fighting from inside. I walk up to Italy and pull him in to a big hug

"I'm sorry Italy I Shouldn't have been so rude!"

"No. Its-a Ok Sam! I just wish I hadn't of left you alone in that kitchen…" Pulling away I hold his face tenderly,

"NO. If I can't question myself with "what ifs" and "what should I have done's" then you can't ether you hear me? Don't you dare drive yourself nuts with such ugly thoughts." I kiss him on both cheeks and turn to Germany

" I am sorry for how… violent I got?" I voice slowly getting higher and higher during the sentence until I could no longer talk. Italy squeezed my hand and Canada whispered in my ear

"Breathe Sam just breathe" I deepen my shaky breaths and focus back on Germany

"No Don't say sorry Sam, It is understandable…" I smile at Germany and nod

"Could we maybe watch a movie… everyone who wants too," I point at the meeting doors "After the meeting is over?"

"The meeting is pretty much over… Sam. I'm sorry but some if not most of the nations know what happened when Italy ran to get Canada, America started yelling…" I sigh and nod walking over to the door I open them and walk in swiftly in. I was almost to my seat when America grabbed me putting his arm over my shoulder I jump but don't reacted to him

"Sam! Don't worry! The hero is here! ill kick that guys ass for you"

"If anyone is going to kick that guys ass its going to be me!" i yell back loudly in his ear he hisses and backs away

"Taste of your own fucking medicine" I laugh rubbing my ear

"Glad to see your alright, Samantha." Said England from behind me I turn and grin

"Yeah I was upset but Canada made me feel better and I got some stuff off my chest" My eyes trail over to the Nordics I smile at both Sweden and Finland and then make a mental note to maybe talk to Norway… He was known for having the best doctors… Turning I walk the rest of the way to my chair and say

"Germany says the meeting is over! Hey guys wait! I yell after the people who already got up to leave.

"I'm going to show you guys a movie from my time! If you want…" After I said that only a few left Switzerland and Liechtenstein being the first to leave. I giggle and plug in my laptop into the T.V. I took from a different room.

"Ok guys, We have two choices English or Japanese. just to let you guys know the Japanese one, you guys probably will have trouble understanding unless you can speak Japanese just because of how fast the subtitles are, the English one is very rude and well, racist, and sexist and well… so lets vote! English or Japanese?

p. my dear readers its up to you English or Japanese paint it white? I'm feeling English just because of the jew joke XD and the doctor who reference and the awesome Germany voice actor with the 5 cats for 5 deutschmarks at Arbys oh god xD im dieing here

p.s.s. In the U.S. people are told in rape situations to scream fire and not rape because rape is over used by teenages someone so much has tickles someone they might scream at the top of their lungs RAPE! just to make the other person uncomfortable... you yell fire because fire makes Everyone look. and see what is happening. Is it the same in other countries? in Canada?


	13. Chapter 13

**ok guys sorry about how long its been this chapter took forever! probably because i had to watch the movie as i was writing.**

"Well, English obviously" said England quickly

"Yeah! English!" yelled America

"Japanese! Aru! Even if Japanese is not the same as Chinese it is still better than English" yelled China

"May I ask a question?" asked Japan I nod

"These jokes we wouldn't understand? Why wouldn't we understand them?"

"Well… the thing is they aren't really jokes more like references like to other shows that don't exist yet like Pokemon and honestly you guys talk so fast in the Japanese version that we would have problems reading the subtitles. Not to mention the whole thing about Britain and France… Oh! An evil grins finds its way on my face

"Oh we are soooo watching the English version now. You guys don't even have a choice now I REALLY want to find out how they react to what the narrator says about them in the English version!" I jump up and down and start laughing evilly. Finding the file in my Hetalia folder I start it up. The panting of the girl fills the room and I walk back to my seat and snuggle Canada still hyper from my fangirling. As the chase scene happened America started shaking and cried out

"No!"

"What is wrong with them, aru?!" china yelled as the police man got changed. Italy started to cry on Germany as the girl got caught and changed.

"I'm honestly scared of these guys… They look way too much like Slender man… They probably stole the idea from Slender man anyway."

"Slender man?" whispered Canada in my ear. I shiver hard.

"American myth basically those guys with out the glowing thing and in a suit… he steals children rapes and eats them…

Right!" america agreed with himself and I started giggling hard as everyone starts blaming Japan.

"Guys that's like saying whoever named the sun, the sun, created the sun. Its just stupid."

"No one asked you cheesy monkey? Your insults only get worse and worse!" laughed France

"At least mine change your still calling me the black sheep of Europe!" yelled England I laugh watching them fight in the same style as in the movie.

At Frances comment on time traveling I yell.

"Dr. Who! Its a British TV show and its really good!" England breaks away from France and asks.

"You think so?"

"Yes! I've only watched a couple eps. But most of my friends are nuts about it!" My hand reaches up on its own and I ruffle his hair. I pull away and stare at my hand.

"See! His hair is ruff!" yells France

"Shut up, you wanker!"

"No… his hair is really soft." France jerks and stares at me and then grabs England in a headlock. His free hand comes up and messes his hair. The whole time England is screaming about how he better let him go and how he is a bloody fucking idiot. We are brought back to the movie as Germany start screaming at the top of the head.

"Holy crap! We aren't listening to Germany."

"Why are we acting like that? We listen better than that on a normal day…" asks Japan

We watch as everyone starts leaving and then Canada is left in the room… I decide to blow kisses at the TV and then as the others start talking about him, I kiss him on the lips giggling at how red he went. The intro made everyone pay attention again and Italy yells

"Hey hey! Is that~a my country!"

"It sure is! In fact the Hetalia in general is about you Italy!"

Prussia starts yelling about how awesome his is and about stick and carrot the failing and then suddenly Ukraine's big boobies have almost every nation drooling even Canada couldn't seem to turn away. I grin and start to make a plan on how to have a threesome but get sidetracked on how she said my big boobies and laugh very loudly. I turn and watch Russia as Belarus starts to talk. He didn't even jump.

"Why is her voice not the same?" he asked me

"I realized that some of you have the English and some have the Japanese voice she must have the Japanese voice." He nods and my eyes widen as the devil is suddenly behind him.

"Do you like her voice better brother?" yep definitely the Japanese voice.

"I… no... dear sister. I like your voice of course, it is girly, Da?" Russia said carefully and nervous fully

"This is good Da? Now we can get married!" She tried to grab him but he jerked away and raced out of the room

"Good luck Belarus I yelled after her she stops for a second in the doorway and nods at me and then runs off screaming about Russia and marriage.

"Why did you wish her good luck? I thought you liked Russia dude!"

"Well for one I'd like to keep her on my good side and also it gave Russia a couple extra seconds to get away from her." I grin but falter under Japan's stare he looked almost angry. As the movies plays the sad faces I get up and sit next to Japan.

"What." I state

"It is nothing...do not worry yourself with me."

"No it is not nothing… you're upset with me liking Russia."

"Yes I am, and I'm aroud to feel that way."

"You are… however I think you should know that I would like to be friends with the both of you. I think your pretty cool Japan so please remember that." I move back over to Canada's side just as China started to yell.

"Suck balls! I knew fortune cookie this morning was bad luck!"

"See! China has the best lines ever!" I giggle into Canada's shoulder trying to stay happy and pay attention to the movie. My eyes stayed on the movie even as England and France start fighting over whose loss was worse

"I think France lost because he looked like that painting with the screaming man."

"Ha! Even Sam agrees with me" England yells over the movie.

The whistling of the wind fills the room and white flags are shown all over Italy.

"Vhy am I not surprised…" Germany sigh into his hands.

The Japanese government is now shown

"Why is my government so different?"

"Sorry it's because of the war…" I say quietly

"No! Romano!" Italy yelled sadly as he was changed into a Pictonian

Sweden seemed to guess what would happen ahead of time because he pulls Finnland into his lap before the beam even hits him in the show.

"Hey!" Finnland yells in surprise both at the sudden movement and at being changed on the show.

I look around at the group seeing that their faces matching the sad faces on the screen.

almost everyone deadpanned at the permanent neutrality barrier that Switzerland had.

"Big fucking cheat!" America yelled at the movie then sweat dropped at how much he was eating,

"Sorry guys.. I eat when I'm nervous…" he said quietly I reach over and pat his shoulder.

"I am Russian I know everything about snow.. VOOOODDDDKKKKKAAAAAAA!" I say happily with Russia in a deep Russian accent

America started to laugh loudly about Russia breaking his back.

The room was mostly quiet until Japan said

"No rikie" then I am stifling my giggles Japan looked hurt so I said

"Sorry its not you! See Germany's voice actor had so much trouble saying his lines during this. I swear the bloopers are just to die for we have to watch those later too!" Japan who it seemed was already cross with me over Russia was getting truly angry at me. This wasn't how I wanted it to go… I lock my eyes on the table in front of me pulling back I hide somewhat behind Canada.

"Dude! A real life alien!" Alfred yelled in shock

"Why is he bloody cursing so much!" yelled England back

I slam my head down on the table at the comment about alien porn, giggling. Canada was kind enough to ask if I was ok and to rub my shoulders.

"And of course! It works just like our internet of course!"

Everyone jumped and yelled as Spain's cafe came on and then was back on the edge of their seats until… Toni gets taken out.

"And of course you get the easy way out taken away like candy from a baby" I whisper to Canada

"Is that a mother ship?!" asked France only to be repeated in the movie too.

"And no one says anything about how awesome Japan looks with his hair blown back! Ever in any fanfiction or fandom ever." Japan blushed briefly and then seemed to remember he was mad at me.

A quiet falls over the group once more until Italy brings out the box of white picto costumes.

"NO, nonononono I will not wear such a thing!" France screamed out the small force went into the mother ship and then one of the best parts came on… France asking England to marry him! An evil grin came on to my face and I lifted it up off of the desk to grin right at France! It took him a moment but then he is blushing and England is yelling in the background about how he remembered this! I start laughing evilly as France drags England away. Unable to stop I lean on Canada heavily as Italy shows Japan his combat record all I could think of was 'facebook you're doing it wrong' My laughter stops as Canada comes on the tv. I almost say something about Canada saying his name wrong but get reminded of what Kuma said this morning. Everyone goes quiet again and listens to America and Germany talk, then

"Why did I get paired up with him!" England yelled making it hard to hear what the show was saying. England drags France into a closet. (get your mind out of the gutter!)

No one says anything as England and France Some nations gasp as Russia walks right by the pictos.

"They creep me out too Italy! I don't like it they remind me too much of Slender man!" I said again quietly hiding my face with my hands. Trying to forget about Slender man again I focused on England's speech on the show.

"And of course England just happens to have a translator app. and where did you get that? Toni? honestly! Oh well get ready this is the best part!"

"Britain, a former Colony,

but now a rather feminine but gentlemanly empire.

A small island

with a plethora of rain

France is a long time acquaintance

Who he bickers with for bickering's sake

However in their heart of hearts they love each other,

sexually.

Four voices blended together saying the same thing at the same time

"Where the hell did they get that?"

Suddenly there was fighting and shouting and I looked out at Japan who it seemed was lost in thought a bit of blood dripping out this nose.

"Oh no!" America yelled as they got caught

"God damn it I knew that commie was no good!"

Canada giggled at the pool ball effect everyone had hitting each other America was hiding behind his eyes trying not to look

"What is the likelihood?!" I yell throwing my hands in the air.

"Vhy?!" Germany said hitting his head with his palm as Italy starts singing his song.

As England starts doing to his black magic I say.

"There are a lot of creepypastas about that doll… creepy stories that is…"

Suddenly Russia comes out of the floor and America literally falls out of his chair. He blushes and fixes his chair. Thankfully Italy starts yelling about football.

"The thing is about all these random slides is that they are from past eps. Don't ask me why I don't know." I said holding my hands up

Japan starts talking about how the picto's are our guests and about the party, China gets the first chance at being a good host.

"I get better at making chinatowns, aru!" china cheered

"You really should let him eat Germany who knows when your next meal will be."

China's crushing defeat had China crying on Japan wailing about how he had never failed before!

Frances turn, again a fail.

Russia… wtf

I start giggling at Germany,

"Tall, blond and awkward" I smile happily at him. He blushes but does sent a small smile back at me, next its america

"I know how to have a good time? What am I a whore?" and I'm full out laughing again

Everything falls quiet again until the dreaded word "scones" falls from England's mouth then all of the nations react and yell about how 'that was the worst idea ever' and 'oh no what now'?!

As their faces turn blue america whimpers

"Oh god no"

"Vhy are they acting weird? Vhat does Italy have to do with it?"

"We just jumped?!" yelled alot of the nations together

As Italy starts to rant and cry and then flap his flag at England, America asks

"What does Hetalia even mean?

"Useless Italy…"

"That makes sense…"

Random giggles at England's machines and then the dreaded Jew joke…

"What is it another Jew?"

"Germany! How dare you say such a thing!" I say over everyone else. "Well just make sure it never happens again! ok?" I say this in a very teasing tone and smile at him to let him know I meant nothing… he nods and everyone seems to relax

as Austria yells at Germany I say

"Another bit from the seasons" after the cat thing I say

"Finally back to the movie!"

Germany is leaning on a tree catching his breath

Italy seems star struck by the German on the screen then quickly he sit on to the table and his hands dig into Germany's hair pulling it down so it was very much like the German in the movie

"Italy! sto-p it!"

Germany tried for a moment to fix it but the hold was gone and it just flopped right back down.

Italy's eyes were open and almost no one was watching the movie now… Japan seemed to be snapping pictures, China lightly complaining over having to hold his arm up. ( still handcuffed.)

The yelling of Sealand pulled most away from the cute scene of Italy and Germany, only Japan and I seemed to be still be watching as Italy's hands came up and held Germany's face.

Germany of course turned bright red and his mind seemed to shortcircuit as Italy's face trew closer and closer. Germany's eyes went half lidded and with the way his body slumped into Italy you would think he passed out. I get up and help Italy get out from under him before the others see.

"Sam whats a wrong with Doitsu? I just want to tell him I liked the way his hair looked…"

"Germany thought you were going to kiss him… his heart was beating so fast he had a panic attack and forgot to breathe… I do the same thing It's called hypnoaena, its not very dangerous.

"I caused this?!" he seemed to have started to panic

"No! Germany is just not used to love. If you show him and he got used to it this would fix itself… just give him time and remind him to breath before he passes out… I think its cute you have such a effect on him so quickly.

"really?" His face was scrunched up cutely and a look of determination fixed itself on his face. At this I am fight hard not to fan girl.

'Come on Sam, be a good friend, don't squeal, leave him be and go back to Canada' I scold myself. The scene with England and Japan is playing and other than France perving over England being naked, all was quiet.

"Oh! my friends are enjoying the bath too? I hope they dont bother you Igirisu-san."

"Rast day?" Japan asks clearly upset I was watching Japan closely so I noticed when he reached out with his free hand to grab a hold of China's shirt. Kawaii!

"Oh no! Im sorry japan, I woke you up!"

Soon the ship attacked Sealand and then landed as the white things came out. I almost stated something about hentai but caught myself at the last moment. I didn't want to piss Japan off even more… Germany started yelling at Italy and then Italy made a comment about the box of tomato fairy. America and Canada laughed remembering the first eps I showed them. The other nation's were confused. Everyone quieted down again as Japan started to talk about the uboats and then Germany yelled at Italy to keep watch and they moved out without telling Germany. As Italy hugs Japan, Japan said

"Prease do not do that to me Italy…" I once again had to stop myself from talking about the virgin hug thing. Then the small skit with Italy and hre began, Germany was still out of it but Italy reacted by hugging Germany.

"Oh holy shit!" America and many of the others jerk at the pictos suddenly coming back. Everyone is hyped up over the fight scene, Italy starts to cry just like in the movie, waking up Germany who hugged him back.

"Grampa Rome~a!" Italy and I said at the same time. I grin as Italy grabs the marker quickly putting faces on all of the pictos. A loud smacking sound comes from Germany he had facepalmed himself because of the face Italy gave him. Everyone starts to smile as Italy turns everyone back to normal. As the bath scene comes on a big question mark goes over my head and I state.

"I still don't understand that part…" but get sidetracked on asking because the next scene is of Italy and Germany and how tomato's explained how Italy acted.

"So if I took tomato's away do you think he would be better?" asked Germany

"Well first off no because science isn't always right. Second, you can't just take food away from someone… Third, why would you want little Italy to change and I don't believe it would be that simple." Almost no one was paying attention to the show now so most didn't understand what was up with the drawings as France talks about it being worse then the animation, I yell

"And the fourth wall has come down temporarily please hold as we reconstruct!" I heard Germany mutter to himself but couldn't make out what was said. The movie started back up and everyone was back on the edge of their seats,

"Why are they disappearing?" asked England

"Yay! Happy ending!" I yell as Italy says good bye I stop the wawawaworld ending about halfway through.

The movie now over I walk back over to Italy and whisper in his ear,

"I think we should wait for that shopping trip... I just want to go home now... We can talk about it tomorrow?"

"Si! Feel better, Sam" At some point Japan and China walk over to us.

"Eno, is Sam-san not feeling well?"

"I didn't notice anything" China agree quietly

I wonder briefly if I should tell them not because I felt weird I just, I knew Japan was mad at me, I didn't want to sound like I was trying to get sympathy.

"Well, earlier this morning this man grabbed me... I should find out what the other nations did with him." As I was talking I lifted the sleeve of my shirt to show the dark purplish hand print.

"Does that hurt sam?! Hang on I have herbal medicine to relax strained muscles!" China drags Japan off and returned rather quickly he grabs my arm and start to apply it and instantly I smell mint and a my arm starts to feel cool.

"China... do you mind if I borrow this, I umm well there's more..." he looks up startled then nods. I smile and nod.

"Sorry about this but I'm really happy you guys aren't fight too much, also I'm letting you out tomorrow. I'll have to track you two down in the morning. I walk off to go find a girl's bathroom to put the mediation on my chest and my lower back, and by the time I fixed everything almost everyone was gone. Only America and Canada and Russia was in the room.

"Are you alright, Russia? Belluris didn't catch you?"

"No I hide in closet Da?" He smiles child like at me. I nod happily

"Hey Russia are you going to keep a hold of that jerk?" America yells

"Da! We have meeting tomorrow too. So we can deal with him then." Russia kolkolkol

I ignored it and give him a hug. He stiffens but soon relaxes. I pull away and say.

"Thankyou."

so guys tomorrow i will start writing about what will happen to the molester so if you guys have ideas please share? alright? honestly ive had this done for two days and just havn't profread it sorry about that. anyway i promise the next chapter will be up by next sat. thanks guys i hope it flows alright too


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys I posted this short bit around 11:17 pm so you cant say I didn't keep my promise lol its just at the last possible minute lol anyway I got caught up in the iowaanime comcon and Ill be cosplaying as spain and 2p america in his waiter outfit XD anyway guys ill try to work on this next week but i have a feeling i wont get much done what with work and getting everything ready for the comcon

The ride home was a quiet one even with America in the car. America had wanted to drive and that was fine by me. I pulled Canada into the back seat and lay down using his lap as a pillow. Making him blush.

"Sam?" he asked breaking the silence

"Hmm?" I say pulling myself out of my daydream

"You have been writing still right?"

"Yes I was writing last night?" My scrunches up unsure.

"You're not sure?" Asked America from the front seat I had honestly forgot about him even being there

"I umm… Yes I know I was writing, just... not sure how long or what I had been writing about…" My hand came up and ran through my curly hair, sheepishly as I tried to remember… I decide I should make sure and grab my laptop out of my bag from the front seat. Pulling up the document I reread what I had wrote.

"Well Jesus there it is… but why didn't I remember? I could have stopped it or something…"

"Sam… remember what you told Italy, you cant drive yourself nuts with "what ifs"… although it would be nice if we could find out whats going on, eh?" His hand starts to pet at my thick brown hair. I closed my eyes and went back through my day.

"I woke up from my nap… even though I was sick and had some Meds, but it couldn't be because of that, I went down stairs talked to Kuma and ate some toast, let him out and then wrote. No wait...I got scared for a moment I think…"

"Scared?" Canada questioned.

"I'm not sure, panicked almost hmm, I don't remember its like a memory of a memory of a dream or something."

"What do you think we should do?" I thought for a bit

"We could talk to England Norway and Romania at the meeting tomorrow… they might know what is going on…" I thought maybe I should start writing down my thoughts as I writing the story maybe in a notebook. It might lead to some clues as to when I lose my memory and I said as much to the nations in the car with me…

I pull Kuma from the front seat and let him lay on top of me. I enjoy his warmth as I fall into a deep sleep for the short ride to the hotel...


	15. Chapter 15

ok guys sorry about the wait ive been working on doing these audio fanfiction on youtube

watch?v=jA0udnM1GVE&list=UUXfxklx5kzozU8XbKKe9HNQ

"Sam..." Some one whispered right in my ear. An annoyed tingly feeling ran down my back.

"Leave me alone Mike, I don't care if your bored. Weekend. Sleep." I slurred I heard laughter and tried to wake up. I'm in a car?

"Sam we have to walk inside come on." I sit up still feeling a bit off.

"Sorry… I... only mike whispers in my ear to wake me up…. Everyone else in my family yells. Though I probably should have noticed you didn't call me sissy." I said stepping out of the car. The three of us walk up the long set of stairs up to the main door and America pulls us up to the front desk. He speaks in Italian for a moment and then the host hands over some large pictures of three rooms.

"Ok, so we can get three single rooms." America points to the first "Or two king sized rooms" he follows to the next "Or we could get a double king sized room with twice the space." I thought for a moment and decided that the largest one was best I could sleep next to Canada. America would be near the window and Kuma could take the couch by the door. I point to the biggest and both nod. Canada asked America get the baggage and took the keys the host handed out. I could see that Canada was getting tired under Kumas weight so I took him pulling him to my chest. Our size difference almost funny as his head lolling comfortingly over my neck. I tried not to rock as I walked down the halls, waiting as Canada opened the door I set him on the couch like I had half planned. I then sat on the bed closest to the door patting the side next to me. Matt understood and pulled my into a tight cuddle.

"Don't fall asleep." He warned me "We still have to eat dinner." I yawn and sit up giving him a kiss as I head into the bathroom. Locking the door behind me I take a shower, struggling with how to turn it on for a long moment. I let my thoughts run and by the time I was clean I had several ideas that needed to go into my notebook, that I hadn't started yet. I head straight to my bag digging in I pull things out as I went trying to find…

"Yay! I found it! My notebook for art class. I had thought I had left this in here." I told america. I pull open the desk and find several pens just waiting for me to use.

"Oh! You're starting your notebook!" America finally realized what I was doing and I nod.

"Hey where's Matt?" "He went out for food, dude. He said he would get me Mc Donald's." Alfred crowed happily I giggle and jump on to my bed and start to write all of my thought starting with the ones from my shower. I had filled several pages by the time Canada came back. I date the pages and grin at the amazing smells coming from the bags he was carrying he hands out the plates starting with Kuma. I thanks to him and find a yummy looking plate of Fettuccine Alfredo. Feeling full I quickly fall sleep again. I groan, oh dear god, my alarm is going off. God damn it where is my phone it's not under my pillow where it should be. I sit up finding its glow on the nightstand by Canada who has already sat up and seemed to have a heart attack basted on his face I giggle already put in a better mood. Leaning over him I grab my phone and turn it off.

"What time is it, eh?"

"7:30. We do need to get up" I look over finding america buried into his bed his face covered by many pillows and his blanket half off Matt calls for room service and I get dressed for the day in one of my black dresses. Seeing that America still wasn't up I tickle one of his feet that was sticking out of his blanket he jerks and hides deeper in his bed whining about being tired.

"Get up america or I will dump water on you." He sits up glaring playfully at me. I grin back at him, uncaring.

"Come on, have some coffee" I said handing him one of the small Italian coffees that came with our breakfast. I grab one too as Canada cleans and brushes Kuma Alfred finishes getting ready and we leave early America complaining loudly was we walk through the loud Italian streets. (The crosswalk are terrifying!) Finally we made in to the meeting room and sat just talking until England and Russia came in dragging in the man who hurt me. Russia tied him up in a chair at the center of the room and then sat down next to me

"доброе утро (good morning) Sam, how was your morning?"

"It was good, I had some fun and I nice breakfast you?"

"Da! Mine was nice. I hit him." I had tried not to look closely at him but now I had too I noticed the dark bruises on his face mostly on his cheek and jaw.

"What for? Did he do something?" asked England

"Da! He said bad words about comrade Sam so I make him be quiet." he said with his child like voice I pat Russia's hand in thanks and decide to get over myself and move closer to the man. He was awake and opened his mouth to talk but I interrupt.

"Not a word or Ill gag you." He quickly snaps shut again watching me warily. People start to wonder in and I sit back down pulling out my notebook I start to write again mostly about how I felt about this meeting and what we should do with whats his face. I jump as a hand lands on my left shoulder. I grin up at England and say

"Morning England!"

"Good morning Sam…"

"You know I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"Well… I well… Ok so I guess I have to explain before I ask, anyway when you guys kidnapped me I had been writing a story about being kidnapped by you guys. Its all very paradoxy and stuff so I'm having trouble explained but anyway I've continued writing and my story hasn't been wrong so far. How ever lets say two nights ago I was writing… but by morning I had forgotten everything I had wrote. And then all of this happened." I said waving at the man in the center of the room.

"Anyway I was wonder what the hell right? Why would I forget something so important?"

"Hmmm." he said making a thinking pose

"Well what do you remember of that time?" England asked me. Russia and Canada seemed to be listening closely.

"Not much. Its very blurry like trying to remember a dream. I remember being afraid… wanting something…" Then I remember something new

"Wanted to tell someone something…" My eyes are drawn to the man again.

"It's would stand to reason that I wanted to tell someone about him…" I nod at him when no one said anything I said

"Well almost everyone is here maybe you could talk to the other magic users and if you could find anything?" "Yes I don't see why not…I wonder…" England then speed walks over to Norway and starts a lengthy conversation. The both of them ignoring Germany as he calls for the meeting to start.

"Sam. do you want to explain what happened?" asked Germany

"I...not really but I guess I will anyway…" I stand up and sigh "Alright, this man what is your name?"

"James… James Alford…" He says weakly

"James, he came into the kitchen as I was cooking. he… he grabbed me bruised my arm and hips, held his hand over my mouth I tried to get away and scream 'fire fire' getting help from Sweden, Germany, Italy, France and England. I hit him as he tryed to run with a rolling pin. England and France caught him and tied him up. I do believe that Russia has had him since…"

"Ja. He has tried to take away an important source of information from us and tried to hurt an important friend to all of us. Now we need to figure out what to do with him. Lets hear some ideas people."

"We could always kill him Da?" asked Russia

"Right… but this did happen on Italian soil maybe the Italy brothers should make the decision." England join in

"I don't know if I would be happy with killing someone." I say and Feli agreed with me quickly

"So we throw him in jail." said Canada

"That no good ether he would be let out soon and then would have the chance to make a "army" so to speak."

"Da no good."

"Insane asylum?" asked America

"I'm not very happy with that ether but it sounds like it would work" I agree

"What do you mean Insane asylum?" asked England

"Its not unheard of to spend your entire life in an Insane asylum. We could say the wounds were self inflicted and put him in never hearing from him again…" Everyone starts to argue and asked America questions I think and wonder

"Hey what if we sent him to another dimension like you did me? Ah but then he could do the same to another…"

"We should use magic to make him stay quiet?" asked Norway

"He could still make a 'army' and just not tell them" I say

"Are you really afraid of that Sam?" asked Italy

"Well… kind of. Its a very over used plot line in Fan fictions… people love to do it and I don't want it to happen here too…" "Well then we are back at beginning Da? We just kill him!" Russia repeated "That is an option Russia but not one to take lightly…" i glance at the maids, who were all pale… "You forget his man used to work here with these people. People that are near us that could and may repeat his actions… we have to be fair and I don't believe that his actions deserve death…"

"But he could have raped you Sam! Could have hurt, kidnapped and used you for money or power." Canada said from beside me.

"This… this is true" my voice cracked and gave out. I sigh "Well you have heard the options how about we vote on what to do? Who would like to kill him?" three hands go up

"Who would like to sent him to jail using magic to keep him quiet, remember he would get out soon, depending on where he is at?" a half a dozen hands go up "Who would like to send him to an Insane asylum?" Almost half of the room raises their hands. I sigh again.

"Well that's that… we shouldn't keep him in here."

"Ve~ I could have some of my mafia down here in a minute or two to keep an eye on him!" Italy said I nod.

"Who wants a break?!" I said and everyone flees I grin holding on to Canada's hand even tho he hadn't gotten up

"Vait!" Germany yells down the hall "Be back in 30 minutes!" The larger Country's waited until Italy's men came in and dragged James out the room the legs of his chair making loud noises on the floor. I grabbed some of the little bread things and a cup of tea that were on the snack cart the maids had brought in and snacked and chatted with the face family. The rest of the meeting went slowly and loudly. To tell the truth half way through I put my head phones in and blared music doing some more research for the Country's. I had an order and everything putting the country's in order from a to z and then going through the month. I could tell I was working to hard, I already had a year and a half done. Movement catch my eye Norway is waving me over I look around finding most were out of their seat messing with the giant chalkboard and yelling. I pick up my laptop and take Denmark's empty seat on Norway right.

"What's up Norway?"

"Hmm. I think you've wanted to talk to me." I pause and consider,

"I guess... I just... wait. About which thing. The memory thing? Or the mental trauma thing?"

"Mental trauma?" He asked his face actually surprised

"Well think about it, ... I've been given everything I've ever wanted with little to no trouble... I've seriously considered whether or not this is all in my head and I'm in a coma or a veggy..." After a long pause he asks

"Why would you want to talk to _me_ about that?"

"You're the best with mental health in my world... " Another long pause I fidget and try to change the subject

"So yeah... magic..." smooth real smooth Sam I giggle at myself shaking my head

"Well, I agree with you and England there is something more going on... What to do about it though that is the question. Your writing your story still?" Norway raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I wonder about that a lot. If I stopped writing would anything happen? Or would the world just ended and I be forced back into mine... also I've been writing my thoughts out so maybe that will hold a clue..."

"Good idea... I don't believe you would leave this world, your connected to England."

"I'm sorry what?" I ask tilting my head

"You're connected to England through magic. He is what keeps you in this world."

"So what? If he dies I get thrown back into my world?"

"Yes but it's very hard for a nation to die…" Our conversation ended abruptly as america popped out of nowhere throwing me over his shoulder

"Hey! Set me down!" I yell hitting his back

"Come on dude! It's lunch time!" He said I grab Canada's hand and drag him after us giggling.

The first time I posted this it came out as a huge block of text I try to post again on sat like always


	16. Chapter 16

ok well guys first please let me say sorry for just how late this is almost a week. i got sidetracked and then i couldnt find my notebook. well here it is guys! by the way the part with the notebook? all of it is in my idea notebook in one place or another.

The rest of the meeting went slowly and loudly. To tell the truth half way through I put my head phones in and blared rock doing some more research for the country's. I had an order and everything putting the country's in order from a to z and then going through the month. I could tell I was working to hard I already had a year and a half done. Movement caught my eye Norway is waving me over. I look around finding most were out of their seat messing with the giant chalkboard and yelling. I pick up my laptop and take Denmark's empty seat on Norway right.

"Yo what's up Norway?"

"Hmm. I think you've wanted to talk to me."

I pause and consider,

"I guess... I just... wait. About which thing. The memory thing? Or the mental trauma thing?"

"Mental trauma?" He asked his face actually surprised.

"Well think about it, ... I've been given everything I've ever wanted with little to no trouble... I've seriously considered whether or not this is all in my head and I'm in a coma or a veggy..."

After a long pause he asks, "Why would you want to talk to me about that?"

"You're the best with mental health in my world... " Another long pause I fidget and try to change the subject

"So yeah... magic..." smooth real smooth Sam. I giggle at myself shaking my head.

"Well, I agree with you and England there is something more going on... what to do about it though that is the question. Your writing your story still?" Norway raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I wonder about that a lot. If I stopped writing would anything happen? Or would the world just ended and I be forced back into mine... also I've been writing my thoughts out so maybe that will hold a clue..."

"Good idea... also I don't believe you would leave this world your connected to England."

"I'm sorry what?" I ask tilting my head

"Your connected to England through magic. He is what keep you in this world."

"So what? If he dies I get thrown back into my world?"

"Yes, I think so. Its very hard for a nation to die…" Our conversation ended suddenly by America popping out of nowhere and lugging me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Set me down!"

"Come on dude! It's lunch time!" He said I grab Canada's hand and drag him after us, giggling.

Lunch was simple and quick the restaurants near by used to nation who need food quickly.

On The walk back Italy ran into us "Sam! Ciao!"

"Hello Feli!" I giggle and pull the smaller man into a hug.

"I have the appointment ready to get James into the mental ward here in town England said he used the break off to put a spell on him and that we can get it all done now! I was-ah wondering if you wanted to have any part of getting him thrown in.

After a moment i shook my head "We look nothing alike me being there would not help the cause. But thank you for getting everything moving." I try to smile and fail.

Looking a bit sad he agreed " Of course Bella I feel like it's a-little bit my fault. "

My face hardens and I pull him close again

"Did you do it?"

"No..."

"Did you tell him to do it?"

"No."

"Then you didn't do it and you shouldn't blame yourself." I hug him tight and smiling I decide to pick him up and carry him to the meeting

"Sam?!" His arms wrap around my neck and I giggle at him. Canada and America follow us joking and laughing Italy lightly complaining the whole walk. Sitting Italy down I smile at Germany who sent us a worried look. I hadn't thought of that... sitting in my own Seat again I pulled my laptop into my lap and mess around until the meeting started up again. A new idea came to mind, so I pull my notebook closer my quiet scribbling catching some of the nations attention. Only one stayed focused. Prussia had wondered how the bad touch trio could welcome Sam with a prank. This he thought would be perfect the next time she left for a break he would take her note book and read it aloud until she came back hopefully there would be secrets and what not to keep the other nations from stopping him. It was a long time before she left but hours later she grabbed Canada's hand and walked out the door. Alright it was time for the awesome me to strike! Prussia thought walking over he picked up the notebook flipping through it he found the last page stated 12 on it. Moving to the first page, he started reading. The first few pages seemed to be music lyrics... L'ours? Isn't that French for bear? Sam didn't strike him as someone who knew multiple languages... skipping passed that he found the 'diary' "

"I really miss my parents coffee…

I should gets some stocks off the stock market (I know the future no reason why I shouldn't get rich off of it.

-buy house (zombie ap. /hobbies)

-car

-guns?

-pets?

buy a shit load of maple syrup for canada :D"

"Oi! You shouldn't be reading that!" England stood up looking pissed

"Oh come on stop being a sitzpinkler! The awesome me thinks you might want to hear? What if she talks about you? Oh I think I see your name on page 2! Yep,

'note to self be kind to England and Romano. They get treated so badly especially England. England's magic friends?can I see? touch? hear? yes I can see a bit… random movements near him."

England jerked back his bright green eyes wide. "She?"

But Prussia gave him no time to protest "My option of France has changed into a much more positive light. Before I really met him I wouldn't trust the man as far as I could throw him. Now though? I feel safe with him." Prussia deadpanned it couldn't all be positive right? "I'm glad I got my cooking skills from the Native American's, I have ancestors from Scotland and Ireland X( this is probly why I have crooked teeth on my bottom row of teeth. Good thing my top set is straight hides it well' Keskeskeskes" Prussia giggled at that. And England pouted a bit that the mention of his older brother and sister. By now Prussia has half of the room attention.

"I should give all of the nations ringtones... Romano should have little italian devils. England should have we will rock you. France never gonna happen. Canada l'ours.

I think if Canada told me he didn't want to be with me (gay?) I wouldn't be angry...sad yes but as long as whoever he is with takes good care of him I would support him. I would help keep them together. Dear lord if I was blessed to see 'red velvet pancakes' I would die of happiness gives whole new meaning to go fuck yourself." "What the f does that even mean?" Asked america

Prussia shrugs and starts reading again

"Gerita? Sufin? Canrus?

-teach Italy how to sub/dom

talk to friends/let them know the truth.

Hypoanea? I really hope no one dumps red dye on me… Gatorade would suck! X( id get such a rash man." keskeskeskes Prussia was already making plans to do just that.

"Bruder!" Germany warned.

"Vhat?"

"If you keep reading you may not like vhat you hear!"

"Oh come on west!" angry now he read very quickly hoping to run across something before Germany took it away.

"Maybe talk with Canada about the worst of the Hetalia Fandom.

Incest?

Rape?

-Gangbang?

Hate on france?

find everyone's erogenous zone

Italy's curl

ARE Englands eyebrows the same?

exc.

Does Germany have one?

Tell Germany about plan?

-forest

-drugs

Find out about Canada and America's childhoods where like?

-bed time story's?

Tell Prussia about him being disbanded would he be upset? Should I even tell him? what would Germany do?" Disbanded what? The awesome me? disbanded... the notebook fell from his hand and he stared wide eyed at his brother.

"Prussia?" Germany asked hesitantly. Prussia shook his head and sat down not saying a word. His red eyes locked on to the table in front of him. His anger staying in check until Sam came back.

I giggled quietly as I trailed back to my seat. My happiness drowning out the background. I had just kissed and told Canada he was awesome. The sweet boy blushed so red.

"Move!" Prussia yelled making me jump. I watched Germany move into his way. I was wondering what I had done? Prussia's hands made fists his white skin going almost see through with how tight he held them. He raised them warningly at Germany "Fucking move! How dare she!"

"No. Bruder. Stop this." Germany said his voice like steel. I backed further way from the two moving closer and closer to the wall. Liechtenstein was sitting in one of the bay-windows of the room and I watched as the two started a full out brawl. During the fight the both got turned into Liechtenstein's direction. I frowned moving forward, I grabbed the small girls arms moving her out of the way. as soon as that was accomplished the two men tripped on to me. My hands gripped the ledges of the window desperate to stop the three of us from falling. Prussia elbow whacked me under the chin. I thought I would scream in pain. My right hand gives under the stress and I fall into a sitting position Prussia finds himself sitting on the floor between my legs and Germany's hand brakes the window. His head hitting my shoulder. I clenched my mouth which now burned with pain. A few tears fall down onto Germany's shoulder as he pulls away.

"Sam! Are you alright?!" I heard about five people ask at the same time. anime. Shaking my head no I was unwilling to speak. I could feel blood sliding down my throat and tilted my head forward to allow it to flow out my mouth instead. Keeping my jaw clinched I saw Prussia jerk out from underneath me my blood staining his white hair. It hurt it hurt so much! I was dizzy with pain and barely noticed as Canada sat down beside me. I jerked a bit as his hand touch my back.

"Come on up. Lets get you a doctor." I heard him whisper over the yelling crowd.

I stand up holding on to Canada, I was dragged out of the room and out into the hall.

"She is strong Da?" Russia grinned out at the other country's most were in shock. They hadn't seen anyone get hurt at the meetings in a long time. Sure England and France fought but it was always controlled. They never hurt anyone.

"What do ya mean?" asked America who was standing by the door wondering if he should follow.

"She was bleeding badly and not a whimper of pain, very strong da? stopped two nations from falling out of a window." a pause "I will do the checking on comrade Matvey and Sam."

"NO. We will both go." America fumed. they both left the gaping nations, catching up quickly with Canada and Sam.


End file.
